


Strawberry Milk

by Angel3052



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Milking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel3052/pseuds/Angel3052
Summary: Weiss Schnee tends to draw the short end of the stick when it comes to just about everything, including her heritage. Eventual Whiterose. Faunus!WeissI'm cross-posting this on both ao3 and FF.net  Rating may be subject to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first fanfic ever, so I hope some people enjoy this fun misadventure. I've had help from XPS Core, Webdog177 and Tongo in the form of suggestions and helping me find mistakes. This idea started during a chat about fanfic prompts on a whiterose discord server, and I kind of really liked it after I suggested it. So here it is.

The engine’s hummed almost inaudibly in the background as Weiss rode closer to Beacon Academy, the most renowned and prestigious Huntsman Academy on the planet. Her mind began to wander as she considered what challenges she would face now that she was finally free of her father.  
  
She had worked hard to get free from his grip, in spite of her odd trait due to her lineage. While she was the heiress, she definitely was not her Father’s preferred heir. Winter before her was much more willing to stand up and assert herself, and could be very intimidating, an asset for negotiating at times.  
  
She sighed as she once again wished she hadn’t drawn the short end of the stick when it came to genetics. Her grandmother had been a cow faunus, her grandfather considered faunus equals and loved her truly. Her mother had been born with cow ears, indicating her race. She still wondered how her mother ended up with her father, Jacques, considering his racist tendencies. Jacques claimed to the media it was love at first sight when asked. She didn’t buy it, since she had seen how people would discard feelings for money and power in her short seventeen years. She had heard of how he didn’t pay Faunus mine workers properly considering the dangerous work they did.  
  
And then there were her siblings. In her opinion, Winter had better luck than her. Horns were a useful trait to get, as they added to the aura of strength she had around her. Her horns curved upward, adding to her height and were a few inches long. You could just look at her sister and know not to mess with her. Whitley was also fortunate, since he ended up with no faunus traits, making him human, and her father’s new favorite once Winter ran away to join the military. He didn’t have to deal with any of the possible downsides of being a faunus.  
  
And then there was Weiss not only had she gotten the short end of the genetic lottery stick, she didn’t even get anything remotely useful. With ears, at least she would have better hearing. If she had gotten horns, it might have helped her look more intimidating, despite her smaller stature. Even a tail would have provided her with slightly better balance. But no, she was born with an udder.  
  
Not all faunus traits were attractive or relatively normal looking. She had once seen a arachnid faunus with three sets of eyes, the normal human set, and two spider like sets above, each slightly smaller. She envied faunus with cat traits or dog traits, because they only ever got ears or tails. She thought back to when it had really started to develop and become more noticeable. Around when she was eleven, it stood out, an ugly sight just under her belly button. By thirteen, it was much more defined, and she had also begun to produce milk from it. It was a ugly pink color that clashed with her pale skin. She was thankful that it hadn’t grown much since then. Small blessings.  
  
She shook her head before she could delve any deeper into unpleasant thoughts and not for the first time considered whether it’d be worth trying to remove it. And then she always focused on the neat scar on the top right of it. It always reminded her of the day Klein had caught her when she had actually prepared to try and remove it herself with a knife. One of her Father’s family members had been assassinated by the White Fang that day and he had taken it out on her.  
  
Long story short, this was the breaking point for her and she went to find a knife from the kitchen before rushing to her room. She had already managed to cut into it before he grabbed her and took the knife. He ended up rushing her to their personal doctor and she bears a scar across the top right of her udder as a result. Klein was careful about letting her near sharp objects outside of practice with Myrtenaster after that.  
  
Just thinking about it had her remembering the pain of it. There were a lot of tears that day. That had been the last straw before she tried to block her emotions out. It'd been hard to keep the tears from falling and her legs from shaking at times, but eventually she numbed herself to insults and disdain from others, especially her father. She learned from the best after all.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by voices on the speakers and slight shaking as the transport landed. She took Myrtenaster and looked it over before putting it in its sheath at her side. She followed the workers with her luggage as they left the ship and took in Beacon more closely now that she had arrived. This was to be her home for the next four years, the freedom she had earned from her father’s control. She looked over the many spires of the academy, especially the clocktower, finding the architecture unique. Though she was soon interrupted when she heard someone crash into the cart holding her suitcases. She sighed at the fact that _of course_ her luck would bring trouble her way and turned to view the troublemaker.  
  
She didn’t expect to see a girl clearly younger than her with a ridiculous cape sitting there surrounded by suitcases. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes, rubbing her temples to try and soothe the incoming migraine. The last thing she needed was for everyone's first impression of her to be that of a spoiled brat. She calmly walked over to the dazed girl, crossing her arms as she looked down at her.

 

"Could you watch where you're going? If you would have broken any of those Dust vials, you could have blown us off the cliff! Besides, why are you even here? You don't look old enough to be attending Beacon." She said as the workers quickly picked up the suitcases in order to get out of the way in case she snapped at them too.  
  
“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to! I just kind of got distracted.” The girl with black hair and red-highlights stood up, quickly fumbling out her apology.  
  
Weiss looked her over, her silver eyes piquing her interest, so she decided to let her off easy as she needed to get to the main hall before the headmaster gives his speech and assigns them teams and dorms. ”Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” She huffed and turned to move on towards the main hall leaving the girl she had just met behind. She had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

She didn't know who cursed her luck or which deity she had pissed off, but in some twisted turn of events that girl from yesterday, Ruby Rose, had ended up being partnered up with her...Well, it was either her or that 'Jaune' Character. The girl was two years younger than her and she had seen how she rushed in without a plan multiple times, yet somehow Ozpin thought she’d make the best team leader. They had almost gotten killed multiple times thanks to Ruby’s rushing in and insane stunts. She was questioning the headmaster’s sanity at this point, but she couldn’t do anything about it.

 

She internally sighed as she followed her new teammates for the next four years to the dorm they had been assigned earlier. She had managed to pick up on some of the things Ruby and Yang said to each other, including the fact they were sisters, how considering how different they looked, her best guess was adoption. She swore the girl in black with the bow was hiding something, seeing as how she avoided conversation and allowed the blonde girl, Yang, to just keep talking so she didn’t have to. She’d leave it be until the girl did something wrong, but something was definitely off about her. She would make sure to keep an eye on Blake in case she was right. She could almost feel Ruby’s excitement with how cheery the girl seemed to be. It was strange, as she had never seen someone so excited about anything, much less having to share a dorm with three other people for the next four years.  
  
She followed Ruby as they arrived to their dorm, along with, Yang and Blake in tow. It was a pretty ordinary room with a large window and four beds. She could deal with that.

 

Unpacking was an uneventful affair, that was until the sisters began decorating the walls. It was then that they realized the lack of space. What did her team leader suggest? Bunk Beds. She was somewhat off put by Ruby’s excited suggestion for bunk beds, though she pictured her large empty room back in the Schnee household for a moment after. Maybe bunk beds wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

Whatever good thing she had said about the idea of bunk beds, she took it all back. Especially after seeing exactly how the “Bunk Beds” had been assembled. Blake and Yang’s bed didn’t appear that bad, balanced pretty evenly on books. Though she wondered why the girl had brought so many with her to Beacon. And then there was the contraption Ruby had setup. Her bed hanging above Weiss’s held up by a few ropes, looking entirely unsafe and ready to fall.

 

“Ruby Rose! There is no way that bed is safe! It could fall on my bed if you so much as move around too much you dolt!” Weiss watched as her team leader climbed up to the “top bunk.”  
  
Ruby turned around to face her and waved the statement away. ”It’s perfectly safe Weiss, I’ll show you.” She then proceeded to “demonstrate” by jumping on the bed..  
  
The sight nearly gave Weiss a heart attack, having expected the bed to fall onto her own at any second. She was honestly surprised it hadn’t.

 

She sighed in exasperation. ”Fine, it appears to be safe, but if anything happens, there will be consequences.” She glared at her for a moment to make sure she was understood before deciding that was enough and grabbing her nightgown, a solid white gown with frills at the end, and a towel. ”I’ll be taking the first shower.” and with that, she closed the door.

 

Once she was in the bathroom, she sighed in relief as she was able to relax a little, glad she could finally take a shower in peace without the risk of prying eyes. Ruby had accidentally elbowed her udder while they were setting up the bed and rooms. Her teats had leaked a little as a result due to excess milk building up over the last few days. Thankfully she hadn’t removed her leather chest piece yet until she was about to head for the bathroom. Hopefully none of them had noticed the slight wet spots near her belly since she was mostly facing away from them. She had somehow managed to keep Ruby from finding out about her and it wasn’t necessarily public knowledge that she had been born with a faunus trait like her sister. She preferred to keep it that way as long as possible, not wanting to be ridiculed for having such an unsightly thing. Her combat attire included some leather additions to her normal combat outfit, which allowed the ‘extra part’ to be hidden.  
  
She stripped down before she began removing an intricate set of padding she used to keep her teats from showing up through her clothing as well as make it appear that she was chubby instead of the fact that she had an udder. It was intricately designed to move somewhat realistically, as long as no one came into direct contact with it, they’d never notice.

 

It would work fine with her school uniform as well. She would rather they believe her to be chubby rather than know about her having an udder. She went to take her shower, doing her routine of lather, rinse and repeat before having to deal with relieving the "build up." Another unfortunate consequence of having this Faunus trait. She gently grabbed the lower teats on her udder and began gently milking herself, sighing as the pressure faded from emptying it.

 

She had gotten used to the process as she developed throughout her early teenage years, and now it was just second nature to milk herself to relieve the backup. It’s not as if she liked this sort of thing, but she had to do it. Lucky for her, she didn't produce more than half a liter per day. Which allowed her to go a few days without having to do it, though that came at the cost of taking a few more minutes. She washed her hair one more time before stepping out of the shower to dry off and get herself ready for bed.

  
Once she was done, Weiss opened the door and not even a half second later a head of hair bolted past her, the sound of her team leader complaining about “taking too long with her hair” being ignored as the door was slammed shut. She could only imagine with how much hair that blonde brute had.

 

She opted to tune them out and hoped that tomorrow would go a lot better. Maybe they’d actually be more attentive students than she thought, hoping that this was just a bad first impression.  
  
Eventually everyone finished cleaning up and getting ready for bed, and Yang gave everyone a goodnight as she switched off the lights and headed for bed herself.

 

”Goodnight Ruby. Goodnight Blake. Goodnight Yang.” She nodded curtly at each of them, receiving a similar response from Blake, a sleepy one from Yang, and a cheery goodnight from Ruby. She laid down facing the wall, thinking about the past day’s events as she fell asleep. She never thought she’d have ridden a Nevermore to get anywhere before today. She still wondered how Ruby had convinced her to help with such a crazy plan. Similar thoughts continued to pass through her mind until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, as Weiss was sleeping comfortably in her new bed. Well, she was until she heard that god awful whistle. Jumping in surprise, she accidentally rolled right out of her bed and onto the floor. Fortunately, she managed to land only somewhat uncomfortably instead of face planting, though her udder was squashed quite uncomfortably against the floor before she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Her first action was to look for the source of her rude awakening and discomfort this morning. And of course, it was Ruby. “Was that necessary?” She said, sounding somewhat miffed but mostly exasperated by Ruby at this point. 

She looked to see Blake in a state not much better than her own, though she was still wearing her bow, which was suspicious since it wasn’t really necessary for sleeping. Yang only seemed annoyed with Ruby, somewhat still asleep. She had a feeling she was used to this kind of thing.  
  
“Good morning team RWBY!” Ruby cheered as she smiled at all of them, not even phased by the harsh looks directed her way, and completely ignoring her question about it being necessary.

Weiss sighed as she rubbed her eyes, glad for once that she hadn’t been gifted with an extra set of ears. ”Ruby, why did you wake us up with that horrible whistle?”

  
“Because it’s our first day of classes and I wanted everyone ready as a team. Our first class is at nine.” Ruby explained to Weiss, not being off put in the slightest by her white haired partner’s lack of enthusiasm.

Weiss stopped for a moment and looked at the clock on the wall for a moment, reading 8:52 AM. It took her a moment for her for her to digest that fact, and when she did she got up in slight panic.

Ruby noticed that Weiss was panicking, and before she was about to ask why Weiss explained it to her as she rushed to grab her clothes. Yang and Blake had also seemed to catch on and were already getting dressed, not as worried about privacy as Weiss was. ”Ruby, it’s almost nine already, why didn’t you wake us up sooner?!” She said and rushed to the bathroom to get changed quickly and rushing off to class, quickly followed by the rest of her team and then team JNPR.  
  
Their first class was with Professor Peter Port. She couldn’t say much about the man yet, except that he was long-winded. She watched as he paced back and forth, telling his stories of past hunts. It wasn’t hard taking notes because he only offered useful information in between his hunting stories, most of which she was sure were grossly exaggerated in how epic they were. She had plenty of time to be annoyed by her partner's antics beside her.

While she was taking notes, Ruby was goofing off beside her, not even trying to take the class seriously. ”Ruby, stop messing around and pay attention.” She scolded her while keeping her voice down. Ruby just deflated a little beside her but at least she stopped. Though Weiss was starting to doubt that she could deal with this for the next four years. Weiss had been home-schooled by private tutors up till now, and a very studious approach had been required of her to meet their standards and her father’s. Because Schnee’s have to be perfect at everything they do. She hoped that Port was an exception and that other professors would focus on teaching and not telling stories. Her combat tutor constantly challenged her whenever he thought she was getting complacent, and she always jumped at the opportunity to prove herself.

* * *

When Port asked if anyone in the room considered themselves to be a true huntsman or huntress, she jumped at the opportunity. It went about as well as expected when she allowed herself to be distracted so easily. She went over it in her head as she walked down the halls, a little disappointed she had allowed herself to yell at Ruby in front of the class, not that she didn’t think it was necessary, Ruby needed to learn when to let people focus, but because of how it made her look. She rubbed her udder through her uniform, still sore from the boarbatusk headbutting her. She was definitely going to be more careful of them in the future, the day was not being nice to her so far.  
  
She slowed down when she heard footsteps. They slowed down as they approached her, so she assumed they were looking for her and turned around to face them, finding Ruby.  
  
The silver-eyed girl hesitated for a moment before asking, ”What’s wrong, why are you so mad at me Weiss?”  
  
She just stared for a moment before she just couldn’t hold back anymore. ”What’s wrong? What’s wrong?! You are, Ruby. You are not taking anything seriously. You keep treating everything like a game, running into things head first without thinking! You ran into my line of fire in the emerald forest because you thought you knew better than me. You decided riding a nevermore was a safe idea. You charged a deathstalker head on and almost got yourself killed! In class you were joking around and drawing inane pictures insulting our professor. And you also kept telling me what to do as if I don’t already know!” She yelled at the girl, all the bottled up stress and anger from the past couple of days hit the boiling point and the lid was long gone. ”I trained hard to get here. I suffered through a lot of hardship to get here, and yet a child two years younger than me, who can’t even take hunting seriously gets brought here early and made the leader of the team? You haven’t done anything to earn it. Ozpin made a mistake.” She said the last words slow with venom behind them before turning and walking away, catching a glimpse of a teary-eyed Ruby before she turned a corner and was out of sight.

* * *

She returned to the dorm after it was already dark out, feeling pretty terrible after a long talk with Professor Port. He had explained to her that she had overreacted to Ozpin’s decision, and that instead of worrying over what she didn’t have, she should do the best she can with what she does have. She came here to escape the trauma, to become the best person she could be, not to turn into the second coming of her father. She entered the dorm quietly, not knowing what to expect. She wondered for a second if Ruby had told the rest of the team. She could almost see Yang getting ready to destroy her face for hurting her sister. She was surprised when that didn’t happen and she found Ruby asleep on her bed, surrounded by books and writing utensils, which only made her feel worse.  
  
She couldn’t leave her like that, so she shook her gently to wake her up. After Ruby looked at her, she silenced her by covering her mouth and asked, ”How do you take your coffee?” Once she heard her mumbled response, she went and made coffee for her leader and partner and hesitated before speaking up. ”I-I’m sorry for earlier Ruby. I was harsh and that was uncalled for. But I promise, from now on, I will do my best to be the best partner you will ever have.”  
  
Ruby gave her a kind smile. “Thanks Weiss.”  
  
She nodded and went to bed after switching into her nightgown, a little embarrassed, but also a little optimistic for once. Maybe she could finally make a real friend. And she’d start by keeping her promise to Ruby.  
  
  


 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank everyone who has taken an interest in this. And any comments are appreciated. And thanks as well to XPS Core and Tongo for going over it and fixing my mistakes and helping me improve it.

The next couple of weeks had been mostly uneventful for Weiss and her team. They went about classes as usual. The rest of her team chatted with team JNPR during meals and she sometimes listened in. Yang and Nora always seemed ready to cause trouble with them being the heavy hitters of the two teams. Blake and Ren seemed to have formed a mutual bond in understanding of each other’s suffering.  
  
She had been doing better at getting along with Ruby, helping her study and trying to be more involved with the team, though Yang was insufferable with her puns. Blake seemed to be just as suspicious of her as she was of her. She wondered if maybe Blake had noticed something their first day as a team. Though she had also seen how Blake watched Cardin and others pick on Faunus. Maybe she was a sympathizer and thought Weiss was like her father? Now that would be ironic, if only Blake knew the truth.  
  
Speaking of bullies, Weiss heard someone make a sound of distress and turned to see Cardin Winchester pulling on a rabbit faunus ear. The sight irked her, and when no one else stood up to help, she was reminded of how there was no one around to defend her when she was the target of her father’s ire. No one deserved to be treated as a lesser for how they were born. So she stood up.

 

“Cardin…” She growled “Let her go.” her voice leaving no room for debate.  
  
She missed the look of shock on most of the faces of her teammates and team JNPR’s faces at what they saw, none of them expecting such an action from her. Cardin seemed just as surprised, as him and his teammates just stood there, mouths hanging open slightly, confusion evident on their faces. Cardin’s grip had loosened and the girl managed to slip away, thanking Weiss quietly before running from the cafeteria.  
  
The cafeteria door slamming shut seemed to snapped Cardin and his team back to reality, because they all glared at her. Cardin stepped towards her, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Weiss. “I didn’t expect the Ice Queen to be an animal sympathizer.”  
  
“The only animals I see here are a bunch of vermin grouping up to harass people.”

 

Weiss could see his blood boiling after that. From behind her, she could hear Yang and Nora laugh out, “You got burned!”.

 

She wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but it seemed she’d succeeded in her mission as Cardin stormed out, muttering under his breath with his team following close behind. She had a feeling she’d regret this later if Cardin worked up the nerve to get back at her.  
  
She sat back down to finish her meal, thankful she hadn’t taken another bite when Yang suddenly, and roughly, patted her on the back. “Good job Weiss, maybe you aren’t a total Ice Queen after all.”  
  
“Th-Thank you Yang, and stop calling me that.” She huffed, but smiled ever so slightly, not used to the praise. She could see Ruby smiling and giving her a thumbs up out of the corner of her eye. She avoided eye contact with the rest, her pale cheeks reddening by the moment. It felt good to stand up to someone, even if she hadn’t been the target. She finished her food before taking care of the tray and heading to her next class with Ruby.

* * *

She really got tired of her gut feelings being right, but it didn’t mean things always went badly. After beating Jaune with little effort, Cardin had thought to get back at Weiss by beating her partner in a sparring match. She actually giggled a little to herself remembering it.   
  
_She gave Cardin an annoyed glare as Ruby went to get her gear before returning and entering the sparring area. She could see Cardin’s arrogant smirk from here and Ruby seemed pretty focused from what she could tell. It seemed Ruby had picked up on Cardin’s reasons for challenging her and was ready to show him his mistake. She extended Crescent Rose to its full size and nodded to show she was ready._  
  
When Glynda gave the signal to start, Ruby took off straight towards Cardin with her semblance. At first Weiss thought she was charging in without thinking again before Cardin went to slam his mace down on her. Only for Ruby to swing around to the side, hooking his legs with her scythe and using his forward momentum combined with hers to pull his feet out from under him. He fell flat on his face. He tried getting back up only to have Crescent Rose’s barrel shoved against the back of his neck, and Glynda called the match. Ruby looked at her, a large smile on her face. Weiss couldn’t help but smile back and give her a thumbs up.  
  
She watched as Cardin stormed out, humiliated and angry that his plan had completely backfired. Ruby left going to change back into her uniform and Weiss headed out after Glynda declared the class over for the day.

* * *

Yang noticed that Weiss was spacing out, giving her a playful elbow. “You seem to be in a good mood, what are you thinking about?” she asked as they walked around in Vale. It had been a few months since then. They had less than a third of the semester left and the Vytal festival would be coming up a few weeks after the start of their second semester. Some students would already be coming in early and taking classes temporarily at Beacon until the tournament was over, as it was taking place in Vale this year.  
  
She had suggested that they should visit to see some of the festival preparations going on and maybe some of the early arrivals. Now they were near the docks and she had been pulled back into the conversation, she answered the blonde’s question. “If you must know, I was just remembering when Cardin tried to get back at me by challenging Ruby.”   
  
Yang grinned at that, looking down at her sister. “That was pretty funny. My little sis is the best. Took him down in two moves. Taught him not to mess with team RWBY again.”  
  
Ruby groaned in response, her cheeks turning a slight red tint. “It wasn’t that amazing, it was just Cardin.” She looked away, Yang clearly succeeding in her goal of embarrassing her sister.  
  
Blake just stayed out and enjoyed the banter, smiling as they talked. The sisters always the source of excitement and conversation for the team.. “It was nice to see him get what he deserved for once.”  
  
Weiss nodded before they all heard shouting and looked towards what was causing it. As they turned the corner, they saw a crime scene and a dust shop. Of course Ruby had to ask what happened and one of the officers mentioned that it was probably the White Fang. That seemed to set Blake on alert and Weiss on edge.  
  
She saw some officers and dock workers yelling at someone up on a pole. As she looked closer, he appeared appeared to have tail and he wasn’t even properly wearing his shirt. How unsightly. One the workers said something about a stowaway, and it was pretty clear it was him. From what she could tell, he was taunting the officers and crew before he jumped off and rushed past them. It took her a moment, but she realized he might be a hunter-in-training and possible competition later. “After him!” And before the rest of her team could protest or agree with her, she ran after him.  
  
After a few sharp turns she ran into someone and fell over on top of them. “No, he got away!”   
“Uhm, Weiss?” Yang said, pointing Penny out to her.  
  
She looked down and immediately jumped back. “Sorry about that, I was in a hurry to catch that stowaway. Are you okay?” She hoped the girl hadn’t noticed the padding she wore from the awkward position they had landed in, considering she had run into her.  
  
“Salutations! I’m wonderful, thanks for asking. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Penny said as she continued to lay there with a smile on her face.  
  
Everyone in the group now sufficiently weirded out, Yang decided someone needed to address the issue. “Do you want to get up?”  
  
Penny seemed to actually need to consider the thought before nodding. “Yes.” She shifted her weight back, folded her legs in and swung her weight forward, launching herself back onto her feet.   
  
They just decided to introduce themselves in order. “Hi, I’m Ruby. Nice to meet you.” “I’m Weiss.” “I’m Blake.” “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head-ow!” Yang winced from where Blake elbowed her. “Sorry, I’m Yang.”  
  
“Well, we should be going now. Sorry again for running into you.” Weiss said. Ruby said “Goodbye friend!” as they started walking away.  
  
“That girl was really weird.” Yang said, assuming they were safely out of hearing distance from Penny.  
  
“That riff-raff got away.” Weiss complained as they walked, before being shocked by Penny suddenly appearing in front of them.  
  
“What did you call me?” Penny asked with a serious tone.  
  
Yang looked like she had been caught red-handed on her ‘weird’ comment. “Sorry, I didn’t think you could hear me.” Weiss was just looking and pointing back and forth, confused at how Penny had gotten in front of them so quickly without them noticing.  
  
“Not you, you.” Penny pointed and moved towards Ruby. The rest of the team quickly got out of the way. Ruby started stuttering like a total mess, wondering just what she had said to offend the girl when asked, “You called me friend, am I really your friend?” She asked Ruby.

 

The rest of the team immediately shook their heads no and silently tried to tell Ruby to say no by waving at her to get her attention focused on them. Blake crossed her arms to make an X. But of course, the dolt said yes anyways.  
  
They all just collapsed, wondering why their leader couldn’t have just one mean bone in her body. It would have spared them the awkwardness that came after.  
  
Weiss had tuned it out till Penny mentioned she’d be participating in the tournament. She decided to look Penny over again and just couldn’t see it. “You’re participating in the tournament? You hardly look the part.”  
  
“Says the girl in the dress.” Blake speaks up in a slightly condescending tone. Weiss immediately got defensive.  
  
“It’s a combat skirt.” she answered, with Ruby immediately rushing to her side, and agreeing with her “Yeah!” before quickly high fiving. Weiss walked up to Penny, giving her a quick look down. “If you’re participating in the tournament, do you know the rapscallion who ran by earlier?” Maybe they could still find out some info on him.  
  
What she didn’t expect was for Blake to go off on her. “I don’t get it, how can you defend Velvet and then turn around and start insulting the faunus from earlier?” She seemed frustrated, but Weiss didn’t see the issue.  
  
“I don’t understand, Velvet is clearly training to become a respectable huntress. The faunus from earlier clearly broke the law. Give him enough time and he’ll probably join those degenerates in the White Fang.”   
  
That seemed to light a fuse because Blake really went off on her now. “You ignorant little brat!” She turned and started walking away from the group, Weiss with a look of confusion and a little hurt on her face. From there it devolved into an argument that never seemed to end, going all the way until they were back in their dorm and it was dark out.  
  
She was tired of this pointless argument. “Why is this such an issue?” She almost shouted in frustration. She didn’t know what Blake was expecting. Why was she defending a terrorist group.  
  
“That is the issue.” Blake stated with seemingly absolute authority over the issue.

  
“You are defending a terrorist organization that hates humanity. They aren’t helping anyone with their acts of violence. They. Are. Evil.” Weiss repeated slowly.

  
“They aren’t evil! It’s because of people like Cardin, people like you that they have to take such drastic measures!” Blake raised her voice as she spoke.  
  
“People like me!?” Weiss started, but Blake cut in

 

“You’re discriminatory!”

 

Weiss glared at her. “I am not, otherwise, I would have never helped Velvet, ironic considering you didn’t get up and help her. I’m a victim!” She shouted back. She could not believe Blake. How could she sympathize with those terrorists? Blake at least had the decency to look guilty as well as her other teammates when she mentioned not standing up for Velvet.  
  
Weiss turned to look out the windows, unable to meet her teammates’ eyes. “You want to know why I hate the White Fang so much? It’s because they’ve been at war with my family for years. As in _actual bloodshed_. Friends and family members disappeared, board members executed, entire train cars of dust stolen. My father would come home angry or absolutely furious. And that made for a very rough childhood.” She walked back into the middle of the room and faced her. “Want to know the only reason I know better than to hate all faunus? Maybe you should look into someone’s family history before declaring them a racist. My mother is a faunus, and my grandmother before her. I hate the White Fang because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!”  
  
Blake looked like she had been slapped when Weiss reminded her that she had faunus family members, though it seemed that she only paid attention to the last part due to the way she responded to her comment.

 

“Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!”  
  
Everyone just stopped for a moment, surprise and shock on everyone’s face. Before it wore off, Blake bolted from the room. Weiss was stunned as she took in what she had said, barely noticing Ruby run to the door, too late to stop Blake from running away. She had been on a team with a White Fang member this entire time. Her life could have been in danger this entire time and she didn’t even know.

 

She took her nightgown, went into the bathroom and just hid in there for a bit. She had been right about Blake hiding something, but she had never imagined that she was a terrorist. If she gave her the benefit of the doubt, maybe an ex-terrorist. But that didn’t get rid of the fear and confusion stirring around in her stomach. She eventually came out and went to bed, her silence answering all of the sisters’ questions. She just wanted to forget this ever happened.

* * *

They were out searching Vale because Blake didn’t return Saturday and now it was Sunday. The sisters perpetually held worried faces while she just wasn’t sure what to think. They kept criticizing her for not helping so she finally caved and offered a suggestion. “Why not ask the police?” Only when even Ruby seemed to give her a dirty look did she realize how that sounded. “It was just a suggestion. I didn’t mean to turn her in, it is their job to find missing people.” Though she didn’t totally deny the possibility of getting the full story out of Blake might result in wanting to turn her in. She didn’t want them any more upset than they already were and just kept walking.  
  
“I think Weiss’s hair looks lovely today.” Penny suddenly talking to them when they hadn’t even known she was there. She hadn’t made a single sound to hint at her presence till she spoke up.  
  
She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Penny compliment her hair from behind her, Yang and Ruby not fairing much better. She listened as Ruby explained the situation to Penny.  
  
“Oh, the dark-haired faunus girl?” They all seemed a little confused, wondering how Penny knew that. So Ruby asked, “Yeah, but how did you know that?”  
  
Penny pointed to her head while talking. “The cat ears.” Which got a slow comment and moment of realization out of Yang. They all felt a little silly for not realizing it sooner, considering she always wore her bow at all times.  
  
At that point, as Penny was focused on Ruby and helping find Blake, Yang took her arm and quickly slipped away. She didn’t really fight it though. Penny creeped her out. Once they were out of sight, she looked at Yang as they walked. “Was it really okay to leave Ruby alone with Penny like that? There is something unsettling about her.”  
  
Yang just shrugged it off. “Ruby got herself into the situation. She’ll be fine. Plus, she needs to make more friends, even if they are a bit strange. Now let’s keep asking around if anyone has seen Blake.”  
  
And they went shop to shop, asking if anyone had seen a girl with long black hair and a bow. But no one had seemed to have seen her. Yang seemed to be getting frustrated and she wasn’t exactly the most motivated to keep searching for someone who may have wanted her dead at one point. Which Yang seemed to have picked up on. She hadn’t exactly been subtle.  
  
“Weiss, do you even care if we find her?” Yang sighed and looked at her, really wondering if maybe the nickname Ice Queen was entirely accurate.  
  
She looked back at Yang and nodded. “Of course I care. I’m just not sure I want to hear what she has to say. The innocent don’t run Yang. And if that’s the case, she may have wanted my death at some point. She still might.” Weiss looked away, not wanting Yang to see the vulnerability she had allowed to slip. She hadn’t built her emotional walls just to fail her when she needed them.  
  
Yang seemed a little shocked, not expecting the unsure tone from her. “I’m sure she doesn’t Weiss, it was just a disagreement. You’ll be friends again in no time once we find her.” Yang said, doing her best to sound sure of herself, maybe more for her peace of mind than Weiss’s.  
  
Weiss looked back, smiling a tiny bit. “I hope you’re right Yang.” And they went right on back to looking for Blake, not realizing it’d already be late into the night before they heard an explosion in the far distance and rushed to the scene.

* * *

By the time they had arrived, whatever had happened, they’d missed the main event. Police cars and dust containers scattered all over the place. They went towards Ruby, Blake and the monkey faunus from a few days ago when they saw them. They had been searching, walking, and finally running for twelve hours. She had plenty of time to think everything over, and honestly would just accept Blake back openly as long as she was officially no longer with the White Fang. As they approached, Ruby of course started running her mouth a mile a minute. She didn’t pick up most of it, just something about Blake.She approached Blake leaving Yang and Ruby nervously watching. When Blake got up to explain, she cut her off.

 

“Do you know how long we’ve been searching for you? Twelve. Hours. And in that time span, I came to realize. _I don’t care._ You’re no longer a part of the White Fang, correct?” Blake nodded and was about to speak before getting cut off again. “That’s all that matters. I trust you. I just hope next time something big comes up, you come to us about it and not, someone else.” She looked at the monkey faunus hesitantly, still not sure if she trusted him. But if he helped Blake fight the White fang, he couldn’t be all bad. “Thank you for helping Blake out.” She nodded at them both and Blake almost looked ready to tear up.  
  
“I promise Weiss, if something happens I’ll come straight to you.” She even wiped at her eyes a bit before Ruby and Yang ran over and pulled both of them into a group hug. Weiss blushed a little at the contact but tentatively hugged them all as well. _It seems everything turned out fine in the end._ She could see how relieved Yang and Ruby were to have the team back together after that. _So this is what having real friends is like._ And the genuine smile on her face failed to leave her visage.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I don't have much to say, just gonna thank XPS, Web, and tongo for their help again. Hope you guys enjoy.

It had been a day like any other; Weiss had been sitting there at the table she usually frequented with her team, peacefully eating her breakfast before it all somehow devolved into total anarchy.

 

She should probably back up a bit.

 

Besides being the end of their summer break, it had been a normal day, . She had been ignoring Yang and Nora’s shenanigans while wondering why Ruby wasn't eating with them. At least until a giant binder was dropped on the table and her leader cleared her throat to get their attention. She noticed the binder looked a little familiar and leaned forward to examine it while listening to her.  
  
“Sisters, friends, _Weiss_ …” Ruby named them off, emphasizing her name.

 

“Hey!”

 

Ruby was unphased by her reaction as she kept going, “Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream…”

 

Weiss stopped paying attention at that point, knowing it’d be some over dramatized speech about doing something crazy again. She returned to her inspection of the binder on the table, and after a moment it clicked. “Is that my binder?”  
  
“I am not a crook.” Ruby defended herself while throwing the Peace sign at her.

 

Blake looked up from her book and finally spoke up. “What are you talking about?”

 

Ruby seemed quite ready for that question as she proudly pointed at her. “I’m talking about starting the semester off with a bang!”  
  
Weiss saw Yang gesture like she was going to say something, and she almost groaned at the pun before it was even made.

 

She wasn’t disappointed.

 

“I like to start my semesters off with a _Yang_.” And everyone else groaned in response before Yang got hit with what looked like a tomato. It all spiraled out of control from there, as Yang threw something larger back at who she could only assume was Nora as she paid attention to her excitable leader.   
  
Weiss looked at Blake as she seemed to be addressing her. “...ink I’m gonna sit this one out.”

 

She nodded in response. “Sit out or not, I think whatever we do on this last day, we should do it as a team...” she began to address her team, only to get nailed in the face with pie.

 

Oh...well then...this meant war.

* * *

  
  


Things went by so fast she almost couldn’t recall what happened. Somehow the food fight had escalated into a full scale food war between team RWBY and team JNPR. She somewhat recalled the series of events, even after her unfortunate encounter with Nora’s watermelon hammer and a column, though it was a bit hazy. No more fights with Nora, clearly, as it seemed minor concussions were a real possibility.

  
She tried to recall who went down in what order. Jaune went down first, big surprise. Nailed in the face by Yang with turkeys. Then Blake and Pyrrha had duked it out for a bit with bread before Ruby interrupted launching a tray at Pyrrha before falling back to her. Nora finally joined in and created her melon-hammer.   
  
She had tried to fight Nora herself after Ruby got launched away. She would have never imagined using a swordfish as a weapon before today. But why was there even a whole swordfish anyway? Oh well, no reason to question how weird her life had become since she had come to Beacon at this point. That went poorly though, as Nora ended up launching her straight into a column. Even with her aura, that had been unpleasant. She somewhat remembered Ruby catching her and setting her down. She wondered for a brief moment if Ruby had touched her belly at all while laying her up against the wall. It’d mean her being figured out, but if it had happened, she’d just have to deal with it if Ruby confronted her.   
  
She was surprised she had managed to keep her secret this long quite honestly. And she felt kind of bad because of Blake being revealed last semester considering the promise they had made. It was suppose to be a two-way street, trust, that is.

 

She tried to remember what happened after, though most of it was a blur as Nora had done a number on her. The last thing that was mostly clear was Ruby’s dramatic “Weiss, don’t leave me!” She blushed slightly and grinned to herself at that. She was such a dolt, but maybe that’s why she went along so willingly with her crazy shenanigans. She was surprised when Goodwitch came in and didn’t immediately give them detention, probably due to Ozpin’s interference. She silently thanked him for that as they joked about the fight.  
  
Weiss finished recounting the tale in her head as she walked back to Team RWBY’s dorm. She had begun to wonder just how many things she’d experience here considering all the extraordinary circumstances they had already been through. Blake felt the need to comment on Yang’s landing after she had apparently been launched through the roof and an airtime of almost two minutes.

 

“Yang, I think you need to work on your landing next time.” They all laughed about it as they entered their dorm. They all got washed up to get any remaining food off of them and out of their hair. Weiss had gotten the last turn and Ruby before her. For some reason she had told Yang and Blake to go first. They left to go play a board game in the library and said to come join them after. When she came out of the bathroom, Ruby was sitting there staring at her, a surprisingly serious look on her face. It was, somewhat unnerving seeing such a thing from her.   
  
Though Ruby had been watching her more closely ever since the warehouse incident. At first she thought that maybe she had just been worried that there would be another fallout between her and Blake. But when she continued and that clearly wasn’t going to happen, she wondered if Ruby had figured her out, or at the least suspected her. She looked around, noticing Ruby had closed the curtains and window as well as locked the door. “Weiss, we need to talk.”   
  
She froze. She’d been caught in the trap without even realizing Ruby had set it. Ruby was sitting in a chair facing their beds. She snapped out of it and went to sit down on her bed and faced Ruby, putting on her best poker face. “About what Ruby?” She was impressed at herself for not trying to run, and maybe she was lucky and it wasn’t what she thought at all, though she wasn’t naive enough to believe that.  
  
Ruby sighed and looked slightly disappointed. “What are you hiding Weiss? I know about the padding you wear on your belly.” She realized she wasn’t quite right about the look on Ruby’s face, she was upset, not disappointed. She could tell Ruby was hurt by the fact she hadn’t trusted her.  
  
She wasn’t looking forward to this conversation at all, but she had been caught, and she was not a coward. Schnee’s do not back down from any kind of challenge. And she refused to be the coward who does.  
  
Still, the color drained from her face all the same, but she knew there was no point lying. She hesitated a little longer before talking . “Promise you won’t judge me or laugh?” It came out as a question, though it was more a hopeful comment than anything.  
  
Ruby seemed to light up a little when she realized Weiss wasn’t going to try and run. “I would never Weiss, you know that. We’re best friends.” She said it with as much reassurance and a comforting tone as she could, noticing that Weiss seemed very sensitive about whatever it was she had been hiding.  
  
Weiss nodded, not the least bit ready, but accepted her fate. She knew Ruby would find it gross, such an ugly thing not belonging on a person. Part of her hoped, the piece of her that craved companionship that she hadn’t known till she met her team. And she’d lose that once Ruby saw it. Slowly, she lifted her shirt and began removing the padding, pulling it down to just have a couple seconds longer before she fully uncovered her udder, allowing Ruby to see her hideous faunus trait. She couldn’t stand to look Ruby in the eyes, not wanting to see her judging her for it.  
  
As the seconds ticked by, she waited patiently for Ruby to say something, insult her, question why she has this thing attached to her, anything. But as seconds turn to minutes, she began to get confused, so she couldn’t keep from looking any longer and looked up to see Ruby’s dumbfounded expression. That was why, the girl was too shocked to even say anything about it. The dam broke and the tears flowed freely from her eyes as she let her shirt fall and got up to go hide in the bathroom.   
  
Weiss getting up finally snapped Ruby out of her shocked staring and she rushed to stand and managed to grab her arm just before she reached the bathroom. Ruby quickly pulled her partner into a hug and rubbed her back, confusing Weiss. She froze again before hugging Ruby tightly in return as if hanging on for her life. Weiss managed to ask, “Why?” though it was terribly slurred between her hiccuping sobs.  
  
Weiss didn’t understand. Why hadn’t Ruby just left her to her misery? Why was she allowing her to make a mess of her shirt like this. Why did she care so much about what Ruby thought of her? She couldn’t understand. “I-I have such a hideous th-thing attached to me, why aren’t you disgusted?” She managed to stutter the words out in between her sobs, though less frequent now as the hug and back rubbing was helping her calm down.  
  
It’d take her time to accept the answer Ruby gave, shocking her as she never even considered anyone would say such a thing to her. “I don’t think it’s hideous, Weiss. I know my best friend and she’s one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever met, regardless of having an udder.”

 

She looked up into Ruby’s eyes, shock evident on her face as she looked for any sign Ruby was lying to her. Of course, knowing Ruby by now, she saw none, the girl didn’t have a mean bone in her body after all. She couldn’t help but smile when she realized that. “Your such a dolt, but you’re the nicest dolt I’ve ever met.” Her face was a total mess, but Ruby just smiled at her, face turning red at Weiss’s compliment.   
  
They wouldn’t be joining Yang and Blake this evening for that board game, but Weiss and Ruby really didn’t care right now. Ruby was just making sure her partner was okay. It’d be awhile before they even left the room.

* * *

 

  
After she had finally calmed down, and re-assured Ruby she’d be okay, she went into the bathroom and washed her face. Once done, she took a good look at herself. She looked like mess, but that was to be expected after such a breakdown. She took a deep breath and walked out into the room and sat down next to Ruby on her bed.  
  
“Better?” Ruby still not entirely sure how well she was holding up. She just nodded, still a little off balance from it all so to speak.  
  
“Yeah. Yes, Ruby. I’m okay, just...trying to fully accept that you know and didn’t reject me. I was taught to hide it when it began developing. When I was little, it wasn’t an issue as it was mostly undeveloped. But my father made sure I knew just how _hideous_ he thought it was, and I just came to accept that. I figured if my own father couldn’t stand to look at it, how could anyone? So I learned to hide it and ignored it when it began growing. If people ever wondered how puberty could get worse, try having to deal with an udder added into the mix.”  
  
Ruby shuffled awkwardly, but didn’t interrupt until she had a sudden thought. “Does it actually produce milk?” She blurted it out in her usual awkward way without thinking before talking. But she thankfully expected that question and just nodded.  
  
“Yes, Ruby, my udder produces milk. That’s kind of what udders are for.” She looked at the girl, seeing her sheepishly rubbing her head, realizing it was a silly question. And that’s when she looked back and asked a question that she didn’t expect whatsoever.  
  
“What does it taste like?” Her tone implied it was an innocent but curious question. She swore this was why her team strives to protect Ruby. This innocence. But it was also infuriating when she asked such awkward questions.  
  
“I- I don’t know. I never once considered trying it. I usually just let it get washed away when I shower.” She answered honestly, blushing a bit.   
  
Ruby saw her blushing and realized maybe that question was too much. “Sorry Weiss, it just kind of slipped out. Anyways, I don’t think you should hide it from the team anymore.”  
  
Weiss’s face lost a little color at that, but she nodded. “I know, but I doubt they’ll take it as well as you did Ruby.” She also held back the comment that she figured they’d probably only play nice for Ruby’s sake and secretly be disgusted by it behind her back. Though she’d give Blake the benefit of the doubt since she was also a faunus. Even if not as unfortunate.  
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine, but just in case, I’ll try to make sure Yang doesn’t say or do anything offensive. You need to be less harsh on yourself Weiss. And if you need to talk about anything or vent, I’m here for you.” She gave her one last smile before getting up. “I’ll send Blake back to talk first while I deal with Yang.”  
  
Weiss just nodded at that, not really looking forward to facing Blake, especially without Ruby here. She was so glad she met Ruby. For years she’d been told no one would ever befriend or like her if they knew about her faunus trait, but here Ruby was, proving that wrong. It was nice to be wrong about something for once.  
  
She looked up at the door when it unlocked a while later, wondering how long she had been lost in her thoughts. When she saw Blake come in and close the door and lock it behind her, she was a little nervous. When she saw a frown on Blake’s face, it made her worried about how this would go.  
  
“Ruby told me she had made you reveal something you’d been hiding from us this entire time. I thought you had us make a promise to come to each other when we had issues?” Blake stared at her, a stern look on her face as she waited. But it softened a bit. “She also said not to take it too hard because she had never seen you so down before. But she couldn’t say anything with others nearby. So, what is it Weiss?”  
  
“I know. I’ve been a bit of a hypocrite. But I was afraid you’d all think I’m disgusting after. Even after we found out about you, you kept hiding your ears. And I’ll be honest, that just fueled my need to keep it hidden.” She hesitated grabbing the bottom of her shirt. “I’ve been hiding the fact I have an udder.” Maybe Blake would accept it and she wouldn’t have to show it again, but she doubted it. It was uncomfortable revealing her ugliest trait to anybody. If Ruby hadn’t caught her arm and hugged her earlier, this might not have even been happening, though for much more unpleasant reasons.   
  
She looked at Blake, watching her reaction. The incredulous look she had made her think she might not believe her., though she could swear she almost saw the gears working in Blake’s head as she put the pieces together. “You’re not joking, are you?” She asked, being serious about it. So she nodded in response.  
  
“I can’t believe I never figured it out. The fact a huntress as thin as you are being unable to lose weight made little sense, but when you told us about your mother. How did I not see it?” She covered her face, Weiss could only assume Blake was calling herself stupid mentally for not seeing it. Once she recovered, she looked up at her. “Can I see it? Sorry, I just want to make sure it is not some elaborate prank before I say something.”  
  
She nodded and lifted her shirt just past her belly button so Blake could see it. She hadn’t bothered putting the padding back on. This time she watched as Blake just seemed to nod and walked over and hugged her.   
  
“I’m sorry Weiss. I said all those things about you and the whole time you probably knew what it was like. I can only imagine what it's like having a father who despises you. I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to call you discriminatory and all those other things when you knew what it was like.” Blake was crying now, and Weiss teared up herself, surprised she had any left after earlier.  
  
“It's okay Blake, I understand you were probably scared and stressed.” She hugged her back for a bit before they separated. They were still the more awkward two of their team, even if they connected somewhat thanks to this.  
  
Blake spoke up first. “Maybe we should see if Ruby or Yang are hiding anything from us. I mean, half the team was secretly faunus. At this rate, we might all be.” Weiss snorted a bit before giggling. Blake smiled, glad the joke lightened the mood.   
  
“I’m not sure I have the energy left to handle telling Yang. I just want to sleep at this point.” Blake gave her a sympathetic look. She got up and got changed into her nightgown, not too worried about being seen considering Yang was the only one who didn’t know, and Ruby would be back soon enough, probably with her in tow. As long as no one else came into the room it wasn’t really an issue anymore.  
  
Blake had started reading a book while they waited for the other half of their team to come back. Weiss was doing homework and studying while she waited. Most of her doubts about her team had cleared up at this point, and she assumed that maybe Yang would be somewhat like Ruby, even if her and Yang always seemed at odds over things. Usually studying.  
  
She looked up when she heard the door open and Ruby come in followed by Yang, who was saying something about beginner’s luck. She didn’t care to ask as she turned to face them. “Welcome back Ruby, Yang. What kept you so long?”  
  
Yang took the chance to recall the board game and how they had dragged Ren and Nora in somehow. Apparently Ren had won somehow even though he had never played it before. And then they met Sun’s friend Neptune, who apparently hit on Yang after introductions. Yang subsequently rejected him from the sounds of it. She also said it looked like he went to hit on Pyrrha as her and Ruby left. She hadn’t even met him but it sounded like he was a womanizer. She’d be weary of him. She had learned that even while hiding her udder resulted in a chubby look, it clearly didn’t repel Jaune among a few others. Though others took the hint the first time, unlike Jaune.  
  
Yang’ smile fell a bit as she took a more serious tone. “So, Rubles here says you have something to tell me, no joking around as well, she was really serious about that. So what’s up Weiss queen?” Of course she would joke after being told not to. Everyone groaned at her joke, though she thought she saw Ruby glaring at her sister out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She decided to just jump straight to the point with Yang. “I’ve been hiding that I’m a faunus from the team until Ruby somehow found out and confronted me about it. I’m a cow faunus, and I have an udder.” She was tired and somewhat irritable after the long day she had.  
  
Yang looked surprised and turned to Ruby. “Really now? We had two faunus on the team both hiding it from us. Ruby, I think we might need to get our eyesight checked.” She turned back to Weiss. “So an udder?”

 

Weiss hesitated when she heard some mischief in Yang’s tone, but nodded, pressing her nightgown in below her udder to accentuate it, her teats clearly poking against the fabric. She watched as Yang smirked and she immediately wished she hadn’t.

 

“Well that’s _udderly_ amazing! I’m _udderly_ astounded I didn’t figure that out sooner!” Yang laughed at her puns while the others just face palmed. Weiss honestly didn’t know how she hadn’t seen that coming.  
  
Ruby seemed unhappy with her sister. “Yang, what did I say about joking about it? Seriously!” She tackled her sister to the ground before they started wrestling. She let her hand fall back onto her lap before fixing her nightgown and looking at Blake, receiving a look of pity. She remembered all the cat puns Yang had made for weeks after they found out about Blake. She had a feeling Ruby would be keeping her from strangling Yang over the next week. She sighed.  
  
Once the sisters stopped fighting, Yang appearing to have restrained Ruby successfully and declaring herself the winner, they got up and Yang looked at her. “Being serious for a moment, it’s not a huge deal Weiss. Can’t do much about what you’re born with, just gotta learn to live with it. And if anyone finds out and picks on you, just tell me,” Her eyes went red for a moment as she made her statement, “I’ll make sure they don’t do it again.”  
  
She was slightly surprised, but she was glad her hopes about Yang had been right. She smiled in response. “Thanks Yang, that means a lot.” She got up and hugged her, receiving one of Yang’s bone-crushing bear hugs in return. “Of course Weiss.”   
  
Ruby cheered and joined in. When Blake didn’t immediately join, she made the mistake of looking at Ruby who asked her to. Blake sighed in exasperation, and Weiss could only assume she had been met with Ruby’s puppy eyes. Such a weapon shouldn’t be legal. Blake joined the hug before they all went back to what they were doing a while longer before heading to bed. Weiss got to sleep without the padding on for the first time since she arrived at Beacon, and without any worry of consequence. It was a nice feeling to fall asleep with.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I just want to thank everyone who has taken an interest in this story. And I appreciate Webdog177 for offering suggestions and corrections on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Weiss sighed heavily as she followed her team to their room, their classes done for the day.

 

The past few days had been tough, but manageable. Yang had toned down the puns thanks to Ruby, but she still made a decent amount of dairy based puns in between. Blake had been nicer to her. She couldn’t tell if it was sympathy or because she felt bad about her actions before. Ruby hadn’t really changed. Though she had stopped observing her so intently. Though she still caught her looking from time to time.   
  
They had sparring class at the end of the day and she had to spar with Ren. She had won, but he was pretty good at sneaking in hits in between her strikes. If she had not pushed him back onto a black glyph and held him in place, she might not have been able to land the hit she finished the fight with. She _had_ enjoyed the fight though.

 

Apparently, Yang had enjoyed it as well. “That was a _gouda_ spar Weiss. Ren didn’t see it coming.”  
  
“Yang! Please stop with your terrible puns.” She didn’t even know how Yang knew so many kinds of cheese, but she swore to anything holy, she’d stab her if she didn’t stop. She was almost convinced Yang was trying to reveal her secret. Her face going a little red with how frustrated she was.  
  
Yang gasped, taking on a fake offended look. “How _dairy_ you insult my puns! You just have no appreciation for my genius.” Ruby stepped in when she saw Weiss was about ready to try strangling her sister.  
  
“Yang, that’s enough. Stop picking on Weiss, or I’ll cut your hair while you sleep.”

 

Yang’s face went pale before she glared at Ruby. “You wouldn’t dare.” Ruby just stared back, dead serious. It went on for a couple minutes before Blake tried to take the chance to sneak out. Weiss had noticed her being more closed off recently, so she grabbed her wrist.

 

“Where do you think you’re going Blake? You’ve been quiet, antisocial and reclusive lately.”  
  
That snapped Ruby and Yang out of their staring contest and Yang was of course the one to comment. “Have you met Blake?”  
  
Weiss sighed. “Which I get, is kind of your thing, but you’ve been doing it more than usual. So,” She performed a surprisingly acrobatic feat out of nowhere, making a dramatic pose. “What is wrong?” Everyone just kind of stared at her, surprise evident as she tried to stay composed and quickly put the chair back and acted as if it never happened, a slight blush on her face at the theatrics. Ruby was a bad influence on her.  
  
Blake sighed before going into an entire speech about how the White Fang and Roman Torchwick have to be doing something big and nobody's doing anything about it. Weiss didn’t agree that they should get involved.  
  
“While I understand what you’re saying Blake, we are not ready. The four of us couldn’t take down an entire terrorist organization all by ourselves, we don’t even know how big their operations are. We have no leads. We are not fully trained huntresses.” She hoped the rest of her team would agree with her, though that was clearly hoping for too much.  
  
“I think it’d be fun.” Ruby chirped up from beside her.

 

Weiss sighed, not even surprised her leader was on board with it. She wondered how many years her time at Beacon was going to take off her life with the stuff they go through.

 

“All in favor of being the youngest team of huntresses to take down a terrorist organization, say I?”  
  
Yang of course, was on board. “Let’s do it.” She pointed to Blake quickly. “I like it when you’re feisty.” And they already knew Blake was on board. So she just decided to go with it.

 

“I guess it could be fun.”

 

Ruby just looked slightly downcast and mumbled. “Nobody said I.”

* * *

 

  
It was uncommon for her to be so focused on the time during a class. Usually she was more attentive, but she was looking forward to the end of the class and heading out with her team to see what they could all come up with on the White Fang and maybe help them to stop whatever they were planning. There was only a minute left and of course, Jaune chose now to pester her again.   
  
She just listened closely enough to determine yes or no answers for him. Thankfully, the bell rang signalling class was over and she got up, answering him succinctly. “No, No, No, Yes.” Then she walked off to the dorm to get ready.

 

She was tired of Jaune’s attempts to flirt and ask her out. Why was he so stubborn? She’d rejected him at every turn from the beginning, yet he kept trying. She could respect his perseverance, but why couldn’t he just see Pyrrha was interested in him already? Even she could see it, and she wasn’t the best at picking up on these things. She considered telling the boy that, but it’d be disrespectful to Pyrrha to tell Jaune for her. Maybe she needed to get her team to convince Pyrrha.   
  
An issue for another time. She filed the idea away for later in her mind and got changed once she was back in team RWBY’s dorm room.

 

She’d gotten a new outfit just for this due to Ruby’s persistence that they needed different outfits different from their usual set. She tried to cobble together a legitimate reason... but they all saw through her as just wanting to look cool. She was growing as a leader, but she was still two years younger than them, and it showed in small things like this.  
  
Once they were all back, changed and ready to go, Blake spoke up, “I thought that class would never end.” Weiss nodded a bit to herself, silently agreeing with that thought.

 

Ruby spoke up next, “The investigation begins!”

 

She sighed. “Glad to see we’re all taking this so seriously.”

 

To which Yang responded relatively quickly. “At least we have a plan, that’s like, moderately serious.” She just shook her head, use to her team’s antics. “Right. Ruby and I will head to the CCT so I may retrieve information from the SDC on recent dust robberies and check for inconsistencies.. Seeing as I’m in the family, it should be relatively easy.”  
  
Blake stated her part next. “I’ll go try to find and get into a White Fang faction meeting. They normally hold them to give out orders and recruit new members. If I succeed, I should be able to find out what they’re planning.”  
  
Yang finished off with her part. “I have an old friend on the shady side of town that usually knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn’t be too hard.” She grinned, confident she’d get something useful.  
  
Ruby smiled. “Great. We’ll meet up tonight and return to the dorms to go over what we found.”

 

They all faced the window when they suddenly heard a, “Yeah!” from someone. They all looked to see Sun and quickly backed up, surprised and wondering how he was even up this high, which Yang subsequently asked.  
  
“Oh that’s easy, I do it all the time.” This made Weiss freak out a little. Did he know, wait, was he peeping on people?

 

“You do what?” She demanded.  
  
He quickly responded, not even aware of what he seemingly implied. “I climb trees all the time.” That did nothing to reassure her, but she said nothing else and just glared at him.  
  
He jumped in through the window, sticking the landing just fine. “So, are we finally gonna get back at that Torchwick guy?” Blake stepped forward to respond.

 

“We.” She emphasized the word and gestured to the rest of the team, “Are gonna do this as a team.”  
  
Ruby quickly supported it. “Sorry Sun, we don’t want to get friends involved if we don’t have to.”

 

To which he blew it off. “That’s dumb, you should always get friends involved. That’s why I brought Neptune.” He gestured to the window and they all took a look outside. This was her first time meeting Neptune, and what an awkward way to do it. How did he get up there in the tree? And Ruby voiced her thoughts exactly.  
  
Once that was sorted out and everyone was inside, Sun introduced them. “Neptune, this is Weiss, Weiss this is Neptune.” And Neptune seemed to be going for the cool guy look. She’d give him one thing, he was kind of cute. “Hey there Snow Angel, nice to meet you.” And there goes what he did have going for him. Yang was right about him. “Hello Neptune.” She allowed Ruby to partner him with Yang and Sun with Blake. It made sense. And they all headed out.

* * *

  
A short walk later, they had arrived at the CCT. Because it was on Beacon’s campus, they hadn’t really needed to go, but Ruby had insisted. Something about it being cool. Then off to Weiss’ side Ruby finally spoke up. “Wow! I forgot how big the transit tower looked up close.”

 

Weiss smiled indulgently at her partner and decided to encourage her a little. “You should see the one in Atlas.”  
  
“That was the first one, right?” Ruby asked in response.

 

She nodded. “Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transit system to improve communication between the four kingdoms after the Great War. It was our gift to the world. She didn’t expect the poor imitation Ruby did next. It didn’t even sound like her.   
  
“Ooh, look at me, my name is Weiss. I know facts. I’m rich.” Ruby said in her poor imitation of her before giggling to herself.

 

That got her annoyed. “Don’t be a pest, the only reason we’re here is because you like the tower so much. We could have just as easily done this from the library.”  
  
“I know but oh, I’m gonna take a picture.” She watched as Ruby took her scroll out only to fumble it and send it flying. What a dolt. She followed it and looked up when it landed at someone’s feet. She didn’t expect the person picking it up to be Penny. She stared somewhat surprised as well as Ruby until Ruby tried to get an answer out of her. Penny immediately seemed to be on edge and that had her wondering what was up.   
  
Ruby spoke up after the surprise of seeing Penny wore off. “Penny, where have you been, we were worried something had happened to you!” Penny responded quickly. “Uhm, I think you’re confused. We’ve never met before. I must be going now.” She hiccuped, somewhat bouncing the scroll back into Ruby’s hands before walking away at a brisk pace. That was weird. Did Penny just lie to their faces like that? “What was that about?” Ruby seemed just as confused as her. “I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out. Go make your call, I’ll meet up with you later!” She had already started running off to catch penny before Weiss could stop her. “Wait! Don’t leave me.” But Ruby was already too far. She mumbled the last part. She huffed, then frowned. This just became a lot less fun and a lot more lonely.  
  
She sighed and headed on into the tower. She boarded the elevator and said what floor. Put her scroll up to the scanner and nodded when it thanked her. And then she practiced smiling. She had no need for fake smiles since she got to Beacon. And she realized with how often her team made her smile, it had become hard to fake it. Now that she knew what it was like, a fake smile just felt off. She really wish Ruby hadn’t run off after Penny, her boundless energy would have made it so much easier. The elevator reached the communications floor and she stepped out and walked up to the desk. The VI hologram appeared. “I need to contact Schnee Dust Company headquarters in Atlas.” It nodded and told her which console to go to.  
  
She went to the console and put on the best fake smile she could manage before the call came up. One of the many call takers appeared on the screen. “Thank you for calling the… Oh! Miss Schnee! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think Winter may be here too.”

 

She shook her head. “No thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I’ve compiled a short list.” She made up a reason why and just nodded, assuring her the files were safe with her before once again saying no to being patched through to her father. She just frowned at the screen once it was over. Her mood had fallen greatly and being reminded of her father didn’t help. But at least she got the files.  
  
She spent a few hours going over them. But got tired of staring at them. Consistent patterns only showed up in recent months, but what did concern her was the amount of dust being stolen. Mostly burn and lightning dust. And a whole lot of it. Why would they need so much though. They may have been a terrorist organization, but there was no way they had the numbers to make a frontal attack on any of the kingdoms. Most of it also occurred in Vale, but why? Atlas was probably the most racism ridden kingdom. If they were to target any of the kingdoms, why Vale and not Atlas?  
  
As she considered this, the sun had finally set. She decided it was time to go regroup with her team. No, more accurately, her friends. And maybe scold Ruby for just leaving her behind like that. Hopefully she at least got something out of Penny. And conveniently, only a few minutes had passed since she started walking towards where they were gonna regroup, her scroll went off. She answered it only to hear Blake and Sun yelling for help. She rolled her eyes and took off to go find them.

* * *

 

She was glad she’d learned not to question just how they got into these situations from their first semester. They had managed to get into a high speed chase with Roman Torchwick in an Atlesian paladin. How did Torchwick even get his hands on one? Either way they had handled it and were now on their way back to Beacon and their dorm. It had been a long day.  
  
Once they returned, they did their normal routine before bed, agreeing to discuss everything they learned in the morning, seeing as it was a weekend. Blake explained that they had learned of the White Fang operating in the south-east. Weiss nodded and explained what she had found out about the dust robberies and how most of them had happened in Vale. Yang hadn’t managed to get anything else for them so they went over the two pieces of information. They knew the White Fang had amassed a stockpile of dust, and that they were planning something big for Vale. Operating southeast of Vale. None of it explained why. The Vytal festival was still a while away, so that probably wasn’t it. Since they had already stolen so much dust it was a little surprising nothing major had occurred yet.   
  
Well, there wasn’t much they could do about it at the current time.

 

“There is nothing we can do about it.” Weiss announced. “And we can’t tell Ozpin because we don’t have conclusive evidence. We also would be labelled as vigilantes. I don’t know about you, but I’d prefer not to be held responsible for all the damage Torchwick caused. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t collapse that Highway while we were fighting him.” She left it at that, letting them mull it over. Yang and Ruby agreed. Blake seemed hesitant to agree, but nodded. She had a feeling Blake wasn’t going to let it go.

* * *

 

And she’d ended up correct about Blake not letting it go. Because here they were a little under a week later, confronting her about it. She looked exhausted and ill. She was worried about her.

 

“Blake, we’re worried about you. You haven’t been sleeping, you’ve hardly eaten anything and your grades are suffering.”   
  
That seemed to have set the faunus off. “Grades?! Who cares about grades when people are out there suffering! Lives are at stake!”

 

Yang grabbed her arm, frowning at the outburst. The same worry they all felt on their faces. “We know and we’re all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to.”  
  
Ruby nodded in agreement. “Yeah, thanks to you and Weiss, we know that Vale is their target and that they are operating in the southeast. It’s more than we had before. We are making progress.” Weiss nodded in agreement with Ruby and looked back to Blake. “We are all still looking for anything else that might help us, but we are not letting it control us. Blake we’d like for you to go to the dance. Take it easy and just relax. Once the dance is over and we’ve all had a chance to rest and enjoy ourselves, we’ll be ready to go.”  
  
Yang spoke up next. “Me and Weiss will be planning it because team CFVY has been unable to due to their mission going on longer than expected. So we got to pick up where they left off. So we know it’ll be just what you need.”

 

Blake stayed silent for a moment, before glaring at them. “I think it's a colossal waste of time.” She got up and went to the door. “I’ll be in the library if you need me.” And she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Not even a minute after, there was a knock on the door. Who could it be at this time? Weiss got up before Ruby or Yang could and answered it, finding Jaune... with a guitar?

 

She was somewhat surprised by the sudden event. And he took advantage to play and sing a little. “Weiss~”

 

She immediately slammed the door in his face and just pinched her nose. Why did she have to suffer this idiot. He just had to choose _her_.

 

Yang picked up on her distress and signalled for her to sit down as she got up and answered the door the next time Jaune knocked. He seemed surprised when he saw it wasn’t Weiss at the door. “Hey Jaune-y boy, let's talk.”   
  
Yang walked out and dragged him away, leaving both Weiss and Ruby confused at what had just happened. So she looked at Ruby, seeing if she had an answer by any chance. “Not that I mind, but what was that about?”

 

Ruby shrugged and went to close the door. “I have no clue Weiss, I’m just as surprised by that as you are. Though I’m kind of glad. Even I’m tired of Jaune hitting on you. He’s a good friend, but he’s kind of dense.”

 

That made Weiss giggle a little. “Only kind of?”

 

Ruby couldn’t help but giggle as well. “Okay, really dense.” And they both started laughing before quickly calming down. That had improved her mood a bit.   
  
Maybe Yang would handle Blake. She hoped so. She had come to care about her team, but she didn’t really know how to handle Blake when she got like this. “Are you going to the dance with anyone Ruby?”

 

This seemed to make Ruby freeze when she heard sudden question, completely caught off guard. “No, I was kind of only going because everyone else would be.” She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. “I don’t really care about dances because I somehow end up being forced into those stupid lady stilts by Yang. I don’t know how you fight in those things.”  
  
That made Weiss giggle. “They are called high heels, not lady stilts Ruby. And it is called years of practice.”

 

Ruby just huffed before turning it on her. “What about you Weiss, are you going with anyone?”

 

Weiss hesitated a bit.

 

“No, not really. I was just planning on going alone. No one has really caught my eye.” She shrugged, not catching onto Ruby deflating a little bit at the last part.

 

“No one at all Weiss? I’m sure you must have plenty of guys, and maybe even some girls interested in going with you?”

 

Weiss was a little surprised at that, wondering why Ruby was so interested. “No, no guys, or girls, have caught my interest. Plus, even if they had, I doubt they’d still find me attractive after finding out my secret.”   
  
Ruby seemed to have bounced back from whatever had her down. “Weiss, I've told you before, it's not that big a deal. I’m sure plenty of people wouldn’t even care.”

 

Weiss just shook her head. “That’s a nice thought, but a lot of people are more petty than you think Ruby. I appreciate the sentiment though.” she smiled, wondering how she had ever thought so little of Ruby when they were first partnered up. She was caring, kinder than anyone she had ever met. And cute in a childish way.  
  
Ruby just sighed. “Just remember Weiss, we all think you look perfectly fine without hiding it. And we support you.”

 

Weiss just nodded. “I know, and you're the best friends I’ve ever had. I appreciate how much you care though. We should probably get some sleep Ruby, I need to finish planning the dance with Yang tomorrow. Feel free to help out.”  
  
She went and took a shower. She was doing her usual routine when she remembered Ruby’s question from a few weeks ago. What did her milk taste like? She blushed and managed to gather some in her hand while milking herself. She brought it to her mouth and drank it, letting it sit in her mouth for a bit so she could taste it. It was slightly creamy and warm. It kind of tasted like vanilla ice cream. She could only imagine if Ruby asked again.

 

She was blushing furiously and just finished up. She took a moment longer to calm down from her embarrassment. Once she was unable to see a visible blush on her face in the mirror, she put on her nightgown and walked out.

 

“Bathroom is all yours Ruby. Goodnight.”  
  
“Goodnight Weiss.” Ruby smiled, grabbed her pajamas and towel and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door.

 

Weiss went to bed, and went over the day's events, stopping and focusing once she reached the dance. She needed to get a dress after they finished preparing tomorrow. She’d go into Vale alone, probably get something simple that she could still hide her udder under. No revealing dresses near the waist, otherwise she couldn’t wear the padding, it’d be visible from the sides. She fell asleep considering what kind of dress to get.

* * *

 

  
The next day was fairly busy. She was trying to decide what color tablecloths to use and Ruby was no help at all. And Yang was being a pest and telling her no doilies. She was going to have them anyway if Yang gets her fog machines. Ruby was just moping around because Blake had yet to have a change of heart and decide to go to the dance tomorrow. Sun and Neptune came in for a bit before they finished setting up, Neptune once again flirting with her. She just ignored it. He seemed to be getting the point so, he’d likely just go after other girls and leave her alone.  
  
Once they were all set up, and she found out Ruby said she didn’t have a dress yet, she told Yang she’d drag Ruby along to get one while she went and dealt with Blake. Yang thanked her for that before leaving.

 

She nodded and turned to face Ruby. “Stop moping and get up. We’re heading into Vale to go shopping. We both need dresses, so let’s go.” She pointed to the door. Ruby seemed to perk up when she said both, but she didn’t think too much of it.  
  
It was about an hour later when they found a dress store and Weiss dragged a somewhat reluctant Ruby in. They both looked through, Weiss finding a couple that would work for her. She also found a red one she thought would fit Ruby and grabbed that too. She met up with her near the changing room the store had. Ruby seemed to have found one she liked and one she thought would look good on Weiss.

 

“Ruby, try on this one as well. You can go first since there’s only two total.”  
  
Ruby just sighed and nodded. She went in with the dresses and came out in the one she had picked first. It was a much longer dress that went from her shoulders to her ankles. It was a simple red dress with a black sash. It was nice, but a little too simple in her opinion.

 

“That one is fine. Now try on the one I picked out for you.”

 

Ruby huffed, hoping she’d get away with not having too, but did as she was told. She came out in a much more revealing dress. The netting not leaving much to the imagination around her shoulders and the skirt ending just above her knees.

 

“You look beautiful in that dress Ruby.” She blushed a little surprised at her own compliment as Ruby blushed brightly. Though she did mean it.

 

“Th-thanks Weiss.”  
  
Weiss nodded. “You’re welcome. And I’ll pay for it. Consider it a small thanks for being such a great friend.”

 

Ruby face was as bright as her beloved cape at this point and Weiss giggled a little at that. She got changed back into her usual attire. “You’re turn weiss.” Weiss walked into the changing room and tried on the first dress. It was a simple white dress that went down to her knees. Nothing unique about it. She stepped out and Ruby didn’t seem to approve. “Weiss, that’s too simple.”

 

She huffed but didn’t disagree. So she went back in and tried the next one on. It was a strapless dress that went down to her ankles with a slit on the right side. Ruby blushed a little. “Better, but I think the one I picked out would look even better than that on you.” She blushed a little, and looked at Ruby slightly surprised that she was taking such an interest all of a sudden.   
  
She knew her team leader wasn’t much for these things. She’d made it pretty clear with all the moping around and complaining about ‘ladystilts.’ But she decided to humor her. Once she changed into the dress, she saw the problem with it. While it looked nice, the holes in the sides would make it obvious if she wore the padding she wears to hide her trait. She removed it for now. Since Ruby was the only one around, she’d humor her this time. And walked out, feeling slightly exposed.   
  
Ruby’s face lit up when she saw her, confusing weiss. Had she been expecting more resistance? “You look amazing Weiss.” The dress had netting around the shoulders and went down to the top of her breasts. The skirt went to her knees and she also realized it only slightly went over the top of her udder. It’d be more noticeable if she sat down at all, since she’d have to press the skirt down more.

 

“Ruby, it’s too revealing. Everyone would find out, but thank you all the same.” She blushed at the compliment. Ruby got up and grabbed her shoulders giving her a reassuring look.

 

“I think you should stop hiding yourself. Plus, I think at the very least, team JNPR might have caught on. I heard Nora questioning Yang and something about a bet the other day.”  
  
That had Weiss’s face going pale at the thought. Though she wasn’t entirely surprised. Unlike Blake’s ears, her trait wasn’t easily hidden for long, considering her career path. People would get suspicious about the fact she looked chubby when she is clearly in top shape. She sighed. If so many people had already been suspicious of her, she must have been in more denial than she thought to have not noticed it herself. She still did not want attend and get ridiculed though.   
  
Ruby pulled her into a hug. “I guarantee you it won’t be as bad as you think it will be Weiss. And I also guarantee you all of our friends will support you if someone says something bad about you. I think the only reason Blake didn’t notice was because of her prejudices against your family at first. I’ve seen some faunus giving you suspicious looks after the day you helped Velvet months ago. I think most of them at least suspect it. I’m sure they’d support you.”  
  
Weiss looked her in the eyes, unsure. “You really think that many people already know?” When she got a nod in response she just kind of looked down in defeat.

 

Ruby frowned at that. “Weiss, would it help if we attended the dance together? I can’t really dance, but I want you to enjoy the dance as well. Maybe it’d take your attention of your worries if you focus on helping me learn?”   
  
Weiss hesitated, unsure. “I’d ask if you wouldn’t mind, but I know better than to doubt you Ruby. And I guess. I can’t have my partner floundering around on the dance floor and not do anything about it.” She smiled a little and Ruby returned it.  
  
Ruby let go of her. “I’ll go wait at the counter with the dress you picked out. Take a moment if you need it.” Ruby went to put the dresses they hadn’t picked back before heading to the counter. Weiss watched before heading into the changing room and changing back into her normal attire. Then she brought the dress Ruby picked out and paid for hers and Ruby’s before they left. She was dreading tomorrow, but she was also slightly relieved. At least she wouldn’t have to worry daily about being found out anymore. Hopefully the worry it takes off her shoulders is worth more than the insults and disgusted looks she’ll get when people find out.  
  
She’d end up spending some time before bed teaching Ruby how to walk properly in heels and realizing she had her work cut out for her on not getting her toes crushed at the dance. As she was going to bed, she thought, at least she’d have Ruby at her side. It made her happy now when Ruby called her her best friend forever. Because she couldn’t ask for a better friend than Ruby. Of course she appreciated Blake and Yang too. All the struggles she went through to get here had been absolutely worth it, was the last thought she had before sleep took her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait, here is chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Weiss yawned and stretched as she woke up and looked around, stopping when she saw Blake actually sleeping. She smiled slightly, glad to see Yang had successfully got her partner to finally take a break. That also meant she had probably succeeded in getting her to agree to attend the dance.   
  
And that reminded her of how she’d be attending and no longer hiding and the fears came back. Ruby’s reassurance could only do so much. It was a small blessing that the dress poofed out a bit naturally since it meant it only slightly took on the shape of the top of her udder. It actually looked surprisingly fine otherwise.   
  
Anyways, no more distractions, she’d go and make any last checks necessary with Yang after breakfast. Once that was done, they’d go and have lunch with the others. After that they’d do whatever they feel like for two hours and then all get dressed and ready for the dance. She’d be studying, but she was sure Ruby and Yang would probably be goofing off.  
  
With a mental checklist set up, she went about preparing for the day, woke Ruby up and went to get breakfast.

* * *

  
The day had gone by faster than she anticipated and now she was nervously pacing in her dorm. Yang had dragged Ruby into the bathroom twenty minutes ago and she was too nervous to leave without her. She still managed to keep her head held high, but her actions showed it was an act to hide how nervous she was.   
  
She swore her jaw dropped a little when Yang came out of the bathroom, almost literally dragging a slightly moping and shy Ruby with her and showed her off. “So, what do you think Dairy Queen?” That snapped her out of her surprised look.  
  
She glared at Yang. “Yang I swear I’ll strangle you if you call me that again.” She huffed and looked back to Ruby. She looked her over, Yang having managed to get some makeup on the girl and pretty her up, but is was mainly just some basic stuff. How had she not noticed. Ruby was as beautiful as she claimed Weiss was. And Yang seemed to be grinning at her reaction. “I’ll take your staring and silence as a compliment on my work. Now I’ll leave you two alone. See you at the dance.” She rushed off, having known not to push any more buttons, lest Weiss actually go retrieve Myrtenaster and impale her on it.  
  
Ruby coughed, having been awkwardly standing there the whole time, blushing. “Sh-Shall we get going Weiss? Wouldn’t want to miss out on dancing and all that. And maybe twisting an ankle in these stupid ladystilts.” She muttered the last bit and that made Weiss giggle.  
  
“Yeah, sorry Ruby, I’m just amazed at how I never noticed how beautiful you are. You’d think I’d have noticed by now with how much time we spend together.” That had Ruby’s face turning crimson and she barely managed a coherent, “Thanks Weiss.”  
  
She stopped stalling and walked up and took her hand. “You can lean on me if you have too much trouble walking Ruby. And yeah, let’s get going, or Yang might come hunt us down.” And so they left the dorm and headed towards the ballroom the campus had for such events. Weiss getting more and more nervous as they got closer. She almost jumped when she felt Ruby squeeze her hand and looked at her.   
  
“It’ll be fine Weiss, I promise. And you’re kind of crushing my hand.” She smiled and Weiss blushed as she loosened her grip. “Sorry Ruby.” “She took a deep breath then released it, calming down as much as she could. Ruby gave her hand one more squeeze for reassurance as they rounded a corner and could now see the entrance.  
  
They went in together, Ruby leaning on her a little as she nearly stumbled. Yang greeted them with a huge smile. “Nice of you two to make it.” She leaned towards Weiss. “And Weiss, don’t forget my promise. I have your back if someone starts trouble.” She gave her a thumbs up. “Now go enjoy yourselves, and Ruby,” She looked at her sister. “Please don’t step on Weiss’s feet too much. We do have our first mission coming up next week.”  
  
Ruby huffed a little at that. “I won’t.” And she pulled her away, clearly embarrassed by her sister’s teasing. Weiss just followed, nervous, but deciding to focus on Ruby. “Let’s just get straight to dancing. If I can’t get you at least sturdy in those shoes, I’m a disappointment to my family name.” She used her haughty stuck up tone and let it stay for a moment before giggling. Ruby did as well when she realized the heiress was trying to lighten the mood in return for earlier.  
  
They spent the next hour and a half on and half off the dance floor. Mainly taking breaks for Weiss to recover from her feet being stepped on. She got some surprised looks throughout, but not as many as she expected. Nora had showed up suddenly at one point and asked what kind of faunus she was. When she had quickly answered it, seeing as how her udder was kind of obvious whenever she pressed her skirt down when sitting. Nora cheered when she said cow faunus for some reason and ran off saying something about how Ren owed her twenty lien. It seemed Ruby had at the very least, been right about team JNPR suspecting her.  
  
By the end of the second hour they took a longer break to eat and drink. Weiss removing her shoes and rubbing her sore feet. Ruby had gotten better. The amount of times she stepped on her feet dropping form two-three times every minute to one-to-two times every few minutes. It was a large improvement for the girl. She had even stopped stumbling by this point. Weiss smiled as she watched Ruby chatting with her sister from afar. There hadn’t been many incidents as Ruby seemed to have been right almost entirely. Though she had gotten a few surprised looks and even fewer of shock that turned into disgust, either at themselves or at her, she didn’t know, but Ruby had made the night enjoyable, if a bit painful for her feet.  
  
She turned to find Blake in the crowd and saw her enjoying a dance with Sun. Though that was shortly interrupted as she saw what was probably gonna be the biggest event of the night. She had to muffle her giggles with her hand when she saw Jaune show up in a dress and start a surprisingly well choreographed dance with his team.  
  
She notices Ruby walking back over her way. “Hey, do you think we could head outside for a bit and talk?” She looked up, a little curious and concerned at the uncertainty in Ruby’s voice. “Of course.” She put her heels back on quickly and followed Ruby outside. Once they were around the corner Ruby stopped and turned around. “Weiss, I’ve really enjoyed dancing with you and hanging out tonight, and I think you have too. I-I, was wondering if m-m-maybe you’d like to, goonadatewithmeplease?”  
  
Weiss just stared for a moment, caught off guard by Ruby’s sudden question. She had learned how to translate her word vomit in their first semester. This seemed all so sudden until she thought back a bit. Ruby had been unusually touchy with her lately. She had also recently asked if Weiss had anyone in mind, boys or...girls. She had also been blushing at her compliments quite a bit lately. She just realized how much of a dunce she was to not notice it sooner. It would almost be ironic if not for this being a serious question. But she didn’t have a confident answer. “I, I don’t know. Maybe? I hadn’t even considered it Ruby.”   
  
She stopped and gathered herself for a moment before she became as much of a stuttering mess as Ruby. “Ruby, could you give me some time to think about it? I know it’s probably not the answer you want, but I don’t want to go into this only to end up hurting you. I promise by Wednesday I’ll have an answer.”  
  
Ruby just nodded, she looked unhappy with the non-answer, but accepted it, understanding that it couldn’t be rushed. And that was when she saw Ruby quickly shift her attention to something over her right shoulder, so she looked too. She didn’t expect to see passed out guards in front of the CCT.  
  
“Weiss!” She nodded. “I saw, we need our weapons.” They both pulled out their scrolls and called their lockers to their location. Arriving a few seconds later. She quickly retrieved Myrtenaster while Ruby retrieved Crescent Rose and they rushed into the CCT, watching each others backs before moving into the elevator and up to the communication room.  
  
They readied themselves as the door opened and they stepped out, watching for any movement. Of course Ruby couldn’t stay quiet. “Show yourself, we know you’re here!”  
  
A woman in what looked like a cat burglar outfit, seriously so stereotypical, stepped out from behind the main console. She just smirked at them and formed what appeared to be a bow made of glass out of swords she pulled from her sides. Her and Ruby both quickly dodged behind consoles to their sides when she shot arrows at them. Ruby quickly retaliated with Crescent Rose, forcing the woman into cover. She moved around to flank her. Once she felt she had a good spot, she cycled her barrel to ice and jumped up and over the console and onto the ground, impaling myrtenaster and causing a line of Ice to form quickly speeding towards the woman.   
  
The woman dodged by jumping back only to get hit by Ruby’s sniper shots. She landed on her feet and growled at them, annoyed now. She summoned glass knives from containers on her belt, before launching them at her and Ruby, fireballs forming behind as well, her suit lighting up with what she could only assume was dust infused in the clothing. She ducked behind a console, hoping Ruby did the same. She heard the knives thud into the console before a wave of heat passed over. The elevator dinged meaning they might be getting back up and she prepared to charge as the elevator opened up. But when she did, she found the woman gone. Ruby seemed as confused as her.  
  
She looked to the elevator to see General Ironwood walk in, clearly ready for a fight. This was going to be fun to explain.

* * *

  
Weiss and Ruby just stood in awkward silence as the elevator to Ozpin’s office ascended slowly. They had gone from enjoying the dance, to awkward confession and indecision into trying to stop a criminal. Only for said criminal to escape and General Ironwood to show up. They had explained what they could to him about the woman and what occurred. She had thought to mention that maybe she was planting a virus into the CCT. It had been a gut feeling to suggest it, but her gut feelings were usually right, even when she wishes they weren’t.  
  
Finally, the elevator dinged signalling their arrival and they awkwardly walked into what looked like an argument between the general, Ozpin, and Glynda. She really didn’t want to be caught in that crossfire. Ironwood addressed them first. “Miss Schnee, Miss Rose, nice of you to join us.” He walked over to both of them as they reached the middle of the room. “I just wanted to commend you two for what you did. I believe you acted like true huntresses in that situation. You assessed a situation and moved to handle it.” They both politely thanked him before being addressed by Ozpin. “Ruby, Weiss. Thank you for joining us. We know you talked to the general last night, but we hoped that being well rested, you might be able to think of anything you might have missed.”  
  
Weiss spoke first. “Well sir, she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and pants with gloves as well as a mask. She had black hair as well. Also, something odd happened whenever she used fire, her eyes lit up as well as her suit.”  
  
Ruby nodded, continuing, “Yeah, she also used glass from canisters on her belt.”  
  
Glynda nodded and spoke up. “She sounds like the woman from that night on the roof.” Ruby perked up at that, though weiss was lost, wondering what she was missing here. Ruby spoke up next. “Do you think she’s related to Torchwick and the White Fang?”  
  
Ozpin nodded. “It is definitely a possibility.” Ironwood also decided to add something in. “Miss Schnee, I also had them check the CCT building on startup before connecting it to the network. You were right, there was something suspicious in the system which turned out to be a virus. Its surprisingly well programmed. We have our best security agents working on getting rid of it before the CCT is back up, to prevent the spread of it. You made a very good call.”  
  
Ruby spoke up all of a sudden. “I just remembered. I think she mentioned something about a base southeast of Vale.” Weiss looked at her wondering what she was planning and hoping it didn’t get them caught for the investigation they did. When Glynda went to question it, Ozpin spoke up. “I see Miss Rose, thank you. You may go now you two.” He had a small knowing grin on his face as they left.  
  
Once they were back on the elevator heading down, she sighed in relief, thinking Ruby almost blew their cover. “Ruby, what were you thinking? What if they caught onto what we did because of that?” She vented and then shook her head, exasperated. “But you did a good job regardless.” Ruby smiled at her. “Thanks Weiss, and I just thought it was our chance. We might be able to find a mission in the southeast next week. This might help.”  
  
Once they got back to their dorm, they told Blake and Yang everything that had happened and what had been discussed besides Ruby’s confession last night.  
  
Weiss leaves once they’ve all agreed that they’ll aim for a mission in the southeast. She goes to the library to study and succeeds, for a little bit. But inevitably her mind wanders to Ruby’s confession and her answer. How does she feel about Ruby? Ruby is definitely attractive, but that’s not what dictates love. She enjoys hanging out with Ruby and chatting with her. But she feels that isn’t satisfactory either.   
  
So she starts going over all the times they’ve spent together to try and figure it out. The one thing that seems to be a common factor among all of it, is that she’s happier around Ruby. She smiles more often. She tends to enjoy stuff more. And she’s more willing to try things. And she can’t really say the same thing about Yang and Blake. Is that enough though? She’s not sure, but she doesn’t want to be held back by the unknown anymore. So she’d give Ruby a chance. After all, Ruby had done so much for her, it was only right that she return it.   
  
And a small part of her actually felt, _excited_ , about the possibility. She smiled a little to herself. She was sure Ruby would be ecstatic when she found out she was going to give it a chance.   
  
She was so lost in her thoughts, she almost fell out of her chair when someone slammed their hands down on the table in front of her. She took a second to recover and immediately frowned when she saw who it was. “What do you want Cardin?” She looked around to see the rest of team CRDL standing around as well. She internally sighed. This wasn't going to end well. She stacked her books, ready to walk away if need be.  
  
“We found out you were hiding the fact you’re one of those dirty animals all along. And not only that, a fucking cow. Why are you even here, shouldn’t you be in a barn somewhere getting milked like the cow you are?” He smirked at her, looking like he’d just won something and was now gloating about it.  
  
She was stunned for a moment, shocked by the horribly racist insults, then she was furious. He’d just referred to her as if she was livestock. Not even like a pet. Something bred for milk, then butchered for meat when it was no longer efficient enough. She glared at him, only to look baffled when she saw a brilliant yellow glow behind him. She sat up and saw Yang behind him, eyes a burning red color as she glowed like the sun. She swore she could feel it heating up in here.  
  
Team CRDL noticed a little too late, as Cardin turned around, too late to react as Yang grabbed him and threw him straight through the window behind her, which she quickly jumped through to follow him. She rushed out of her seat, as well as the rest of Cardin’s team to try and go help him. She blocked them with glyphs as she reached the window and jumped out. Yang was pummeling Cardin hard, his aura draining quickly.   
  
Weiss grabbed her and pulled her off just as the bully’s aura shattered. “Yang, Stop! He’s not worth it!” It took a moment for Yang to cool off, but she nodded before looking back at Cardin. “Don’t you _ever_ , talk to my teammate like that again, or you won’t be so lucky next time!” Cardin immediately nodded vigorously and ran for his life.  
  
Once he was out of sight, her fury faded and she just felt hurt. She hadn’t done anything to deserve that. She had come here to escape such abuse. She put on her best poker face. “Let’s just…head back to the dorms, Yang. I think I’m done studying for today.” Yang could see through it,the hurt was there in her eyes, but she’d let it slide till they got to the dorm, so she just followed her.  
  
Once they arrived back, Blake was still there, reading a book. Ruby had gone off to get food. Once the door was shut. Weiss tried to retreat to her bed but failed when she felt Yang envelop her in a hug from behind. “None of what he said is true. You belong here with us Weiss.” Yang gave Blake a look, not that weiss could see it. She was too busy looking at the ground, holding back the tears. She wouldn’t cry, not over an idiot like Cardin.  
  
Blake hopped off her bed and walked over to join in the hug. “She’s right. We may have had our fights, issues and disagreements, but we all definitely agree that you belong here with us, Weiss.” That did it. She cried softly and hugged Blake. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have let it get to me, but, it dredged up some really painful memories.” It was a couple minutes before she stopped and wiped her eyes. “Thank you. For being such good friends.” They both smiled at her and patted her head.   
  
They pulled away and Yang grinned at her as she face them both. “We’ll always have your back princess, never forget it.” She winked at her. Weiss smiled, she’d let the nickname go this time. “I think I’m going to sleep now.”   
  
She grabbed her nightgown and did her usual routine, though washed her face more thoroughly. When she came out Ruby was back, and immediately rushed over to her out of concern. Weiss just gave her a gentle smile. “I’m fine Ruby, really, just tired. I promise.” She gave her a hug and laid down, falling asleep seconds after her head hit her pillow.

* * *

  
The next day was a lot less stressful. No meetings with General Ironwood or Ozpin. Cardin was avoiding her like the plague, and his team seemed to be hesitant to help him pick on faunus after seeing him beaten so badly. She knew it wouldn’t last, but it was still nice. It went about as a regular day. The campus was getting quite crowded with all the students from the other kingdoms having arrived. The tournament was only a few weeks away. She would have to bring up training to Ruby so that they would be as prepared as possible.  
  
Thinking of which, she decided she’d ask Ruby to take a walk with her once classes were over. She’d stop at the fountain and tell her that she decided to give it a chance. She was sure Ruby would be ecstatic to hear it. She watched and listened as Oobleck covered the last years of the Great war at a breakneck pace. She kept up and wrote all of it down. A few minutes passed and the bell rang, signalling she was done for the day. She gathered her books and headed back to the dorm to put them away.   
  
After the incident yesterday, there had been no issues today. She had stopped trying to hide and Yang had made it quite clear what happened if you harassed her team. Weiss already knew how to ignore disdainful looks with ease, so not much had actually changed.  
  
Once she had gotten back and finished what she needed to, she sat on her bed and waited patiently for Ruby to get back. She ended up at her desk studying after changing into a sundress until Ruby showed up an hour later. She waited for Ruby to put away her books before getting up. “Ruby, would you like to join me for a walk?”  
  
Ruby looked at her, a little surprised but nodded. “Sure Weiss, that sounds nice.” Ruby got changed into a red t-shirt and black shorts, of course with her signature cape added on. Once she was ready, they both headed out. Weiss decided on a moderate pace. After about ten minutes, they reached the fountain in front of the campus, just as the sun was setting. There were only a couple random students about. She stopped in front of it, piquing Ruby’s curiosity.  
  
She turned to face Ruby now, looking her in the eyes. Se had found them unique on her arrival here. Now she’d say their beautiful. Just like the girl they belong to. She could see both curiosity and uncertainty in them. “Ruby, now that I’ve had time to think about your question, I’ve decided on an answer.” The girl in front of her tensed, clearly anticipating and dreading the answer. “Yes. I’d love to go on a date with you.” She smiled genuinely.  
  
Ruby lit up like the stars at night. She could see the excitement in Ruby’s eyes as she cheered. “Really Weiss? Oh thank you!” She closed what little distance there was and hugged her tightly. Weiss hugged Ruby in return. “I look forward to seeing what you have planned for a first date, dolt.” She said it affectionately, no ill intent behind the word. “Now, we should probably head back before Yang wonders where we are.” Ruby nodded and took her hand as they started to walk back. Weiss made no objections to the hand holding, enjoying the connection it made between them.  
  
She was definitely looking forward to the date.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this took so long. It hasn't been beta'd but I didn't want to wait any longer on posting it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Hope you enjoy it.

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon. Weiss had changed into a light blue sundress as Ruby had said something casual. Though compared to the others she wasn’t the most prepared for casual occasions. Yang joked that they need to drag her out and make her buy casual clothes to wear for when they go into the city.   
  
Ruby hadn’t told her what they would be doing, just that it would be full of surprises. She was a little weary, since Ruby or Yang and surprises were not always two things you wanted in the same sentence. But she otherwise had faith in Ruby. She had been a little ahead of the time Ruby had told her, as it was still only two forty and Ruby had said three.   
  
It had given her some time to just think about the past week. Only a few people had been surprised, all of them human, and compared to the entirety of Beacon, the numbers were not even worth mentioning. Ruby had definitely been right about people suspecting. Maybe not what kind of faunus, but they had all suspected she was a faunus. She wasn’t entirely surprised after thinking about it logically. Her way of hiding was suspicious from day one, but she had still held onto a silly hope for so long. She looked down, observing the clear outline of her udder showing through her dress. She still thought it was ugly, but she’d started to learn that didn’t mean everyone would be unwilling to be her friend because of it.   
  
Team JNPR, of course, had been the first reassure her of that after the dance. And Jaune had apologized to her for his stubbornness yesterday. Apparently Yang had told him that what he had been doing could be considered harassment and how he needed to learn to take no as an answer. That explained why Yang had suddenly interfered with him the day Blake had stormed off. She had thanked Yang immensely last night for it. She was so glad he would no longer be pestering her. And maybe he’d finally notice Pyrrha. The poor girl really shouldn’t wait so long on the incredibly dense boy.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ruby’s slightly nervous voice calling her. “Have you been waiting long Weiss? I said three the other day, right?” Weiss nodded quickly standing up to face the girl. She was wearing shorts and a red t-shirt, and surprisingly, no cape. It was strange seeing her without it on a casual outing. It made sense at the dance. Was she trying to look more mature for the date?  
  
“It’s fine, I just came a little early and took the extra time to think. Well, let’s get going. The next ship leaves in a few minutes.” They both headed onto the next ship heading into Vale and sat next to each other. So Weiss decided to try and get Ruby to say something about what she had planned. “So what exactly is it you have planned for this date Ruby?”  
  
Ruby just shrugged and smiled. “It’s a surprise, but I’ll tell you this, it involves a lot of chance.” She pulled out a penny. “We’re gonna let a coin toss decide what we do within reason.”  
  
Weiss just stared at her, at a loss for words for how silly and possibly disastrous that plan could be. “Are you serious?” And she just got a nod in response. She sighed. Well, maybe luck would be kind to her, for once, in her life. Though, thinking about luck made her briefly remember when she had been put on team RWBY. She had cursed her luck then, yet here she was, on a date with her team leader who she had very clearly disliked if not resented at first. Maybe her luck wasn’t as bad as she thought.  
  
After the short trip, they got off the ship and walked out to the city. She looked to Ruby to see how this was gonna was going to work.  
  
And thankfully she went ahead and explained it. “Alright Weiss, heads, we go left. Tails, we go right. Heads will be yes and tails will be no. Simple enough?” Weiss nodded, accepting that explanation. Ruby smiled and flipped the coin into the air, and caught it by pressing it flat against the top of her right hand. “And it looks like heads first. Left it is.” Ruby started walking down the sidewalk going left and Weiss followed right alongside her.  
  
The first public institution they reached was an arcade. She only knew that because of how Ruby and Yang played games and talked about such things. She watched Ruby flip the coin and look a little disappointed when it landed on tails.   
  
She didn’t like that look on her face. “Maybe next time Ruby.” Her face taking a slight red tinge when she realized the implication behind her words. “If this goes well, of course.” It made Ruby smile though, clearly excited by the prospect. And so they continued walking, a few doors down, they came upon a book store. This time Ruby got heads, so they went in.   
  
She looked around the store, not sure what to do. She, hadn’t actually read much outside of studying. She was never given the chance back in Atlas, and between studying, training and her team’s shenanigans, she really had no reason to. So when Ruby asked her a question, she didn’t really have an answer.  
  
“What kind of books do you like to read Weiss?”  
  
She hesitated, not sure whether to be totally honest or not. She just decided there was no reason to hide it. “I, haven’t read much outside of studying Ruby, so I don’t really know.” She didn’t expect the shocked look on Ruby’s face, which then turned into a small frown, before quickly turning into a grin. “Then you should totally try reading some of Blake’s comics sometime. There’s some really cool stuff in those.”  
  
“Aren’t comics for kids?” That made Ruby pout, which made her look absolutely adorable. Weiss had to hold back a giggle, she didn’t want to hurt the girl’s feelings after all.   
  
“They are not Weiss. They can be for people of all ages. You see Blake reading them all the time. Especially the ninjas of love ones. Though those are filth.” Ruby’s face went red recalling whatever was in those books.   
  
Weiss just nodded. “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m sorry if I offended you Ruby, but you are adorable when you pout. Shall we see if we can find something to read?” Ruby nodded vigorously and led Weiss around the store for the next half hour or so, pointing out her favorites, some books about fairy tales, and even picking a couple books up. It was nice to see Ruby excited about something not involving slaying grimm or working on her scythe. Maybe she’d give reading these books a chance if she found the time.  
  
They left after Ruby purchased the books she had picked up. And they continued until they hit another road, flipping tails and heading right this time This time they passed by a bar and both voted against even considering it. A few more turns and coin flips later, they found themselves in front of a theater. The coin landed on heads so they were trying to decide on a movie.   
  
Ruby suggested a romance movie and she just followed along, maybe it’d be better than those movies she had seen Ruby and Yang watching occasionally. Always full of fighting and explosions. There seemed to be no class in those movies. She paid for the tickets and appeased Ruby’s request for snacks by buying a cookie for her. It was huge, but she was sure she’d finish it in time. It was still better than that butter drenched popcorn. Telling Ruby there’d be no hand holding or touching if she had it had dissuaded her well enough.  
  
The movie was apparently focused on a human female burn victim and a male deer faunus falling for each other. Though the woman didn’t seem to think she was good enough, because of her horribly marred skin. But the man still cared, seeing past it for the woman. She would never admit it, but she was tearing up by the end, relating to it somewhat. Ruby had taken her hand at some point during the movie and was drawing circles with her thumb, it was soothing. The two in the movie got married in the end, after the woman had been disowned by her racist father, her mother had died in the fire that had damaged her body. The movie struck a little too close to home for her so she leaned into Ruby seeking comfort and trying not to cry at a movie.  
  
After it ended, Ruby just sat there, having switched which hand she had on Weiss’s and running her other hand through Weiss’s hair, helping her calm down. Once she felt better, they got up and headed out. Once outside, she mumbled, thankfully being heard by Ruby as they were standing much closer than earlier. “You will not tell Yang or Blake about this.” She could only imagine the teasing if Yang found out she was a sap for sad romantic stories.  
  
Ruby giggled and nodded at her. “Of course. Yang will never know.”  
  
Weiss nodded, satisfied with that answer. “Well, let's keep going. This has gone, surprisingly well, so far.” She smiled at Ruby and took her hand. She started walking with her, continuing on their way. About half an hour later they came upon a pizza place and Ruby decided it was time to get something to eat, and the coin landed on heads. They were soon sat down at a table for two by a waitress and asked what kind of pizza they wanted. Ruby asked for pepperoni pizza while Weiss asked for veggie pizza after reading the menu. They’d split a large pizza, half and half.  
  
Once the waitress left, Ruby looked at her curiously. “Weiss, I’ve recently noticed after thinking about it, you really like your salads and similar stuff. Is it bec-”   
  
Weiss glared at her, cutting her off. “Ruby Rose, don’t you dare finish that question.” She huffed and swore she heard Ruby mumble something about Blake and Tuna under her breath. Even if she hadn’t she was sure that was where Ruby was going with it. It was just a coincidence, she preferred vegetables and fruit over meat. It had nothing to do with her being a cow faunus. That was what she had convinced herself of anyway.  
  
They just chatted about the week as they waited for the pizza. Just their usual routine by this point. Making sure Ruby hadn’t goofed off too much, making sure she was always on top of her work. And helping her when needed.  
  
After a while, the waitress came back with the pizza and some drinks, water for her and milk for Ruby. When she saw the milk, combined with Ruby’s earlier question, she looked down, her face slightly red as she took a slice of pizza. She had a feeling Ruby might ask to try her milk at some point if they ended up becoming girlfriends officially after this date. And she knew she’d probably agree after this. She was having a lot of fun, trying new things. She cut her pizza with a knife and ate it with a fork, which made Ruby giggle. She looked up, having gotten over her brief awkward thoughts. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“How you’re eating the pizza, it seems a little too fancy for pizza.” She was eating it by folding it and holding with her hands while she took bites out of it. Weiss just huffed at that. “Unlike you I’d rather not get my hands dirty eating my food.” She was enjoying the pizza. It was surprisingly good. She might ask for some the next time the sisters ordered out for it. “This is good Ruby. I’ve never had pizza before today.”  
  
Ruby grinned at that. “Everyone loves pizza. It is the best food ever. I’m glad we ended up at a pizza place. I can’t believe you’ve never had it before. We should have team outings where one person decides what we’re all gonna go try for dinner that night.” Ruby seemed thrilled with her idea and Weiss nodded.  
  
“That definitely sounds interesting, though I guarantee you Blake picks a place with seafood.” She giggled as did Ruby. It wasn’t an issue as Blake had accepted the friendly joking when she found out it got her Tuna more often. Even if she wasn’t here, they wouldn’t joke about their friends negatively behind their backs.  
  
Once they finished, they headed out, Weiss paying the bill and leaving a generous tip. “So, one more place before we head back?” Ruby nodded. “Yeah, we don’t want to miss the airship and have to find a room in Vale somewhere.” She had almost forgotten the last one on Friday was at eight thirty and it was a little after 6 thirty now. And it’d probably take a bit for them to walk back.  
  
And so they continued onward to find one last destination. Which ended up being an Ice cream place, much to Ruby’s joy when the coin landed on heads, and Weiss’s amusement as her date jumped around, her excitement contagious. They ended up getting a large bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream and split it. She paid for it and they went to a small table and sat next to each other. She took her time tasting it and enjoying it. Ruby was digging right in and she just smiled, amused. She’d probably end up teasing her later about eating too much.   
  
As they were finishing up, she saw a bit of chocolate on Ruby’s cheek and had a bold idea. She managed to keep from blushing as she shifted her chair a little close so she was right next to Ruby. “Hey Ruby, you have a little on your cheek, let me get it for you.” She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, licking the small bit off and pulling away. Her cheeks were burning at her action but she could see as Ruby turned to face her that she had gone as red as her namesake. “Th-thank you.” She looked even more adorable when embarrassed and she resisted the urge to hug her right there. She wasn’t sure she could resist more displays of affection if she did. “You’re welcome.” She smirked a little, proud of the result.  
  
They headed out, holding hands. Ruby watching the ground as her face was still noticeably red. It took them about forty minutes to walk back, and they arrived with half an hour to spare. So they sat and just cooled off, relaxing and leaning against each other. “This was very enjoyable Ruby. I admit, I had my doubts when you first mentioned your idea.”  
  
Ruby just blushed lightly and had a bright smile on her face. “Thanks Weiss, I was worried too, to be honest. But I’m glad I stuck to it.” And they just stayed quiet after that, enjoying the mostly quiet atmosphere at the docks, the sun having set a little while ago. Once they were allowed to board, they did so and found a comfortable spot to sit together before it brought them back to Beacon.  
  
After they arrived back, they walked until they were in front of the fountain. Weiss took Ruby’s hands and looked her in the eyes. “Ruby, I really enjoyed our date tonight. I’m really glad I said yes to your request. You’re great friend, and I think you’ll be a great girlfriend too.” She blushed, but stood firm, a small but genuine smile on her face.  
  
Ruby took a moment to take it all in before she teared up and had the biggest grin on her face. “Really! Oh I’m so happy to hear you say that Weiss!” And she proceeded to pull her into a tight hug before pulling back slightly and looking at her.   
  
Their faces now millimeters apart, Weiss blushed, but leaned in and closed her eyes, Ruby doing the same and they kissed. Weiss’ body shivered as she felt Ruby’s soft lips against hers and prolonged it, enjoying the sensation. Ruby ended up caving first, gasping for air a bit. She hadn’t realized how long they had been kissing. She guessed having singing experience had strengthened her lungs.  
  
  
Weiss blushed a bit and smiled shyly “We should do that often. It was...nice.” She made a small sound of content before pulling out of the hug and keeping her hold on Ruby’s right hand.   
  
Ruby just nodded, a similar smile and red tint on her face. “I’d really enjoy that. Though we probably should be careful of Yang. She might get really protective.”  
  
Weiss nodded at that. “Yes, we should probably get back before she wonders what’s taking us so long.” They walked back to the dorms together, hand in hand.

 


End file.
